Sonic generations 2: Race in memories
by Miamccar
Summary: A fan-made sequel to Sonic Generations. The Time Eater is back and this time, he's in Sonic's memories to make every adventure and friends disappear. It's up to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver to stop the Time Eater. Will they defeat the Time Lord in time before the blue blur forgets everything? (Warning: Strong swearing and blood in later chapters. Happy 2-year anniversary!)
1. Chapter 1: Timelines

Sonic the hedgehog was running through Green hill zone. It's been 5 years since the Time eater was trying to destroying time. But he was stopped by Sonic and Classic Sonic.

 _"I hope that it won't come back."_ The hedgehog saw that a dark purple chao with blue eyes, without pupils or wings on the path. The chao reached its' arm out, wanting to stop Sonic.

"Hey little guy, what do you want?" Sonic asked the chao. The purple chao said "Chao" over and over very fast.

"Um...Maybe you can show me the problem?" The chao nodded then walked to a cave under the waterfall. The cave was the typical cave. A bit dark, cold and have an empty feel.

"So what's the problem? Cause I don't want to keep my friends waiting." The chao stopped face Sonic with a grin, showing his fangs.

"What's with that look?" The creeped out hedgehog asked. Then everything in the cave was pitch black.

 _"What the heck is going on?"_ He felt a sudden headache as everything turns bright again.

"Why am I here? Oh shoot, the party!" Sonic rushed out of the cave to the fields where the party was. The blue hedgehog arrived to the fields where everyone hosted the party 5 years ago. The people there were Tails and Knuckles putting up the table where food and cake was.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Sonic apologized with his usual smirk.

"You call a minute later, late?" Knuckles asked.

"Happy birthday Sonic." Tails said with a smile.

"Hey Tails." Sonic greeted. He noticed that all of the friends are not here.

"Where's everyone?" The hedgehog asked.

"Team Chaotix are on a assignment, Cream is at summer camp, pretty much almost everyone is busy today." Knuckles explained.

"Bummer. But at least you two are here." Sonic said with a smile.

"Actually, both Shadow and Amy are here too." Tails informed.

"I get Amy but Shads?" The hedgehog saw Shadow resting against a tree that was behind the table. And Shadow was reading.

"Where's Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Right here!" He turned to see Amy but wearing a new outfit. She had a pink short-sleeve shirt with a blue stripe. Yellow shorts with pink hearts, two green bracelets in each wrist. pink boots, pink socks and a pink hat.

"I decided to change my outfit. What do you think?" Amy asked.

"It's cool." Sonic commented before eating a chili dog from the table.

"Thanks! Here's your present." The pink hedgehog handed Sonic a purple tarot card with a picture of two shadowed lovers holding hands. The bottom says "True lovers" and have a red ribbon around it.

"Without this card, then I wouldn't fell in love with you. I trust you to take care of this." The pink hedgehog said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Sonic said before slipping the card in his left glove. Shadow was in the shade still reading the book. He had a day off from G.U.N and Rouge forced him to go to party. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy sit at the table.

"I wonder if the Zeties are still at the Lost Hex?" Tails asked looking up at the planet above.

"Who are they? Are they a band or something?" After Sonic asked that, Lost Hex started glitching then fully disappeared.

"W-What?! Where's Lost Hex?!" Tails shouted with his eyes widened. Shadow heard the commotion and came to them.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"The Lost Hex is gone!" Amy shouted pointed to the now gone planet.

"Do you think it's Eggman?" Knuckles guessed.

"I don't think so. Why would he make the Lost Hex disappear? It disappeared when Sonic didn't remember..." Everyone turned to Sonic.

"What?" The confused hedgehog asked. Then a blue portal appeared, spitting out a silver hedgehog which falls to the grassy ground.

"Ow! I need to get used to that." The silver hedgehog said before getting up.

"You're Blaze's friend, right?" Amy asked.

"Yep, Silver. Then again it's been 5 years since I seen all of you." Silver said.

"Why are you here?" The echidna asked.

"I'm here because the timeline is messing up and I'm here to fix it." Silver explained.

"You mean like a paradox?" Tails asked.

"Yes and it got something to do with Sonic." Everyone turned to Sonic again.

"Wait, I can make paradoxes?!" The blue hedgehog asked freaking out.

"Well you can't make them but it's got to do with you." The time traveler said.

"He said that he doesn't remember the Zeties then the Lost Hex disappeared." Tails informed.

"Interesting." Silver commented.

"Sonic, what did you do before coming here?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed.

"All I remember is that I was in a cave in Green hill zone and I had a headache." Sonic explained.

"Show us the cave." Silver said. Sonic nodded then sped off

"And slow down!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic stopped and gave a silly smile. They soon arrived then Sonic had a flash of memory

"Hold it!" Sonic shouted, getting everyone attention.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I remember clearly. There was a purple chao without pupils or wings that wanted my help and wanted me to follow it to this cave. But, it gave me a creepy smile before the lights went off." The blue hedgehog explained.

"Where's the chao now?" Tails asked. Sonic only shrugged.

"Purple chao...Without wings..." Silver gasped when he figured it out.

"What's up?" Shadow asked.

"That chao, is the Time eater." The time traveler said to everyone.

"But little me and I defected him. How did he came back?" Sonic asked.

"My mentor had a vision like this. After you two defeated him, he traveled 5 years in the future to escape. But do to the weakness, he turned into a chao until he'll be full again." Silver explained.

"If he's weak now then how in Mobius is he make paradoxes?" Knuckles asked.

"He went into Sonic's memories to make him forget all of his adventures. It effects the timeline and makes the adventures even friends disappear." The time traveler explained.

"You're saying that I'll forget everything? Even all of my friends?" Sonic asked.

"Yes but if we go through your memories then we might stop him before you'll forget." Silver said.

"Alright let's go!" Amy shouted.

"I'm afraid all of you can't go." Silver said feeling kind of bad.

"Why not?" Knuckles asked.

"Well Shadow is the only one that use the emeralds, I know about time and Sonic will guides us in his memories." Silver explained.

"You're saying that I have to come?" The ultimate life form said with an annoyed look.

"I'm afraid so." Silver said.

"Let's get this over with." Shadow said pulling out a green emerald.

"Good luck you three." Knuckles said.

"Thanks. I promise that I won't forget all of you." Sonic promised. "And we'll be back in no time. Get it?" Everyone looked at him with annoyed looks.

"Don't push it." Amy said.

"Chaos control!" A blue portal appeared then both Silver and Shadow went through

"We might not make it but as long as all of you are okay." Sonic said. Half of Shadow went through the portal and grabbed Sonic.

"Get over here!" Then both were gone and the portal disappeared.

"I hope they'll be alright." Tails said.

 **I hope you like this first chapter! I had this idea ever since in May and I waited for 2016 to be Sonic's 25th anniversary. The idea for the Time eater being a chao was a rumor for Sonic runners that Chaos was going to a chao and later it'll be full again. I decided to do that but for Time eater. Each chapter will be in the order of main Sonic games like next will be Colors, Black knight and so on. I hope you like this so far and have a good day :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Colorful park

The three hedgehog were falling through a very colorful like a rainbow vortex.

"This is very trippy!" Shadow commented.

"Silver, what is this?" Sonic asked Silver.

"This is the portal of this timeline. You'll see your memories soon." Silver explained. They saw a memory of an amusement park with Eggman's symbols around the rides. It was night which a lot of bright lights were on.

"This is a recent memory. Let's go!" Silver grabbed both Sonic and Shadow with his telekinesis then went through the memory. The three landed hard on steel ground.

"It have to be steel!" Sonic murmured.

"Sorry guys, I'm still not used to going out of portals." Silver apologized.

"Hey, go away." They turned to see Shadow trying to swat away a familiar wisp, who was laughing while floating above Shadow.

"Yacker," Walks to the wisp "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Sonic asked with a smile. Yacker was talking in Wisp language, by he's face, he's happy to see Sonic. The wisp was tugging at Shadow's quills a bit.

"Can you tell your friend to get away from me?" Shadow asked, getting annoyed.

"Sorry, don't speak Wisp." Sonic said with a smile.

"You mean to tell that I have to be stuck with this pipsqueak for the time being?" The ultimate life form asked, having a straight face.

"Yep." The blue hedgehog said with a shrug. Shadow growled

"You're lucky that I didn't bring my gun." Yacker rested on his quills

"Do you mind?!" Shadow shouted, making the wisp scared. But Yacker then hugged Shadow's head.

"So what do we do?" Sonic asked the time traveler. The hero saw Silver was eating sushi from a nearby sushi stand.

"Don't eat that!" Sonic flipped the plate of fish off of Silver's hands.

"Why not? I didn't have breakfast. I only ate two out of ten." Silver said rubbing his growling stomach.

"It's Eggman's food, it'll make you sick later." Sonic warned.

"Why are we standing around and throwing food on the ground?" Shadow spoke while pushing Yacker away.

"Oh ya," A holographic map came out of Silver's glove. "Okay, the time eater is here somewhere in this park. He'll steal or destroy an important item that's the reason why Sonic is on an adventure. If the Time eater does, Sonic will forget the whole adventure. The time traveler explained then the map disappeared.

"So if we see the Time eater in his chao form, can we beat the crap out of him?" The ultimate life form asked.

"It won't be simple like that, I wish. But he might send a creature that Sonic fought in an adventure to stop us." Silver explained.

"Alright I get it! Don't let the time monster get the important item. Let's go already!" Sonic shouted, getting ready to run.

"Even though I can't run as fast as you two but I'll keep up." Silver looked around to see both Sonic and Shadow gone. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" He shouted then run where the two speedy hedgehog are.

* * *

The three hedgehogs including Yacker, reached to the center of Eggman land.

"Ah, memories are coming to me about this place...Some weird ones." Sonic commented. Silver face plant on the steel ground, exhausted.

My legs hurts! How can you two not be tired?" Silver breathed out.

"Well technically, Shadow gets super tired if he runs too much like a fat person." Shadow looked at Sonic with the eyes that says "I'm going to kill you later". Yacker helped the time traveler off of the cold steel ground.

"I hope we're not too late." Silver said looking around for the chao form of Time eater.

"I doubt it. Sonic still remember this adventure." Shadow said. Yacker pulled harshly on Shadow's quills.

"What?!" He saw the wisp freaking out.

"Sonic, your friend is freaking out." Shadow informed the blue hero.

"What is it?" Sonic asked the scared wisp. Yacker flying away as fast as possible. The ground shook underneath them violently

"What's going on?" Shadow asked. Then a roller coaster transformed into a dragon. The robot's colors were gold and green, the carts was in the dragon's formed mouth, it had wheels for hands and feet. And it was tall as a mountain.

"It's one of Eggman's robots. Hey, where's Silver?" The two hedgehog saw Silver hiding behind a trash bin.

"Silver come on." Sonic said.

"Sorry I'm sick from those sushi." Silver pretended to sound like he was puking in the trash bin.

"Silver! Get your silver ass over here or I'll make you puke in real life!" Shadow threatened and Silver suddenly with them, ready to fight.

"Dang Shads." Sonic said.

"Let's fight this thing." Shadow said, in his attack stance.

Dragon coaster roared then shot a silver cart at them

"Got it!" Silver got in front of the hero and ultimate life form and stopped the cart from hitting them. The time traveler threw the cart back at the dragon, hitting it on the chest.

"Great job." Shadow shot a few chaos spears at the Dragon coaster but with it being made out of metal, it reflected the spears to the steel ground.

"Let me show how it's done, gramps." Sonic ran on Dragon coaster but stopped when it turned to see Dragon coaster looking at him

"Oh hi there." The hero said with a nervous smile. Dragon coaster fling Sonic away

WWWWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYY!" Sonic shouted before crashing into something.

"Is he always like this in adventures?" Silver asked with a sweat beat.

"I guess but so glad that I don't go on adventures with him." Shadow sighed. Shadow rushed to the Dragon coaster, spin dashing it multiply times. Silver threw a food stand with his telekinesis at Dragon coaster but nearly hit Shadow.

"Watch it!" The black hedgehog shouted at Silver.

"Sorry. Look out!" Shadow turned but got hit, rolling on the ground then fall off of the park itself.

"Shadow!" Silver shouted and run to him but Dragon coaster stopped him by hitting him with its' wheel claws. Shadow was holding on a pipe, at the bottom of the park

"Never thought that I'll be in space again..." Shadow's ears perked when he heard Silver's girly scream and the Dragon coaster.

 _"Silver!"_ Shadow climb up as fast as he can to get to the park. Yacker saw Shadow, he talked to Laser but he was sleeping. Yacker slapped him then explained to the now awake Laser to help Shadow. Laser rushed to Shadow

"What the?" Then the Laser wisp went inside him and heard

"Laser!" Then Shadow transformed into a laser and got to the park, hitting Dragon coaster. Silver got up to see this.

"What on Mobius?" Sonic run out with sport tape on his arms and legs

"Time to end- Whoa."

"How do you stop this thing?!" Shadow shouted while hitting Dragon coaster. Sonic saw a cart and got an idea. Sonic went in the cart

"Silver, throw me in the dragon's mouth!" Sonic shouted.

"Right!" Silver lifted the cart and threw it in Dragon coaster's opened mouth. Sonic spin dashed inside Dragon coaster, finally destroying it.

"That was too easy." Sonic said rubbing under his nose.

"What's with the sport tape?" Silver asked.

"I thought they look cool." Then Shadow landed, back in his form with Laser beside him.

"What was that?" The ultimate life form asked.

"Well Wisps have power to get inside you and change you." Sonic explained.

"Weird." Shadow commented. Yacker high-five Laser but then a glass case caught both of the Wisps. The three hedgehog to see the guy that captured them

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. Eggman was in his Egg mobile laughing.

"It's good to see you Sonic, I-Wait...ho's that silver hedgehog with the pot hair?" Eggman asked with a question mark.

"Why is everyone making fun of my hair?!" The time traveler asked.

"Well doesn't matter. Since I got my machine I'll-" He stopped when a large explosion appeared.

"My machine!" Eggman rushed to the destroyed machine.

"Um why am I wearing sport tape?" Sonic asked looking at his limbs.

"You said it was cool on you." Silver said now confused.

"What is this place?" The blue hero asked.

"Oh no, he already forgot! The Time eater must have destroyed the machine." The three hedgehogs reached the destroyed machine to see Time eater chao was laughing

"There you are!" The Time eater went through a small portal.

"Oh no you don't!" Half of Silver's upper body went through the small portal.

"You idiot!" Both Sonic and Shadow pulled Silver off of the portal.

"He got away, that little chao!" The time traveler shouted now annoyed.

"We'll get him next time. Let's go." Yacker now free hugged Shadow goodbye.

"Goodbye pipsqueak." Shadow said before all of the hedgehogs went through another portal. To the next adventure.

 **I hope you like this. Originally this was shorter but I thought up the Dragon coaster fight while writing so ya. Have a good day :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The knights of Camelot

The portal appeared on the sky, spitting out the three hedgehog but falling fast.

"Silver!" Silver used his telekinesis to stop all three of them from falling.

"That was a close one. Where are we now?" Shadow asked. They were in a field in the middle of the day without any clouds in the sky. Underneath them were a gravel road. A recently dead cow was lying faraway, pecking by crows.

"Holy chaos!" Silver shouted when he found out what time this was in his glove.

"What is it?" The black hedgehog asked.

"We're in the medieval times!" The time traveler shouted in confusion.

"What? Sonic, care to explain." Shadow said to Sonic.

"Well I was sent here cause a wizard named Merlina. King Arthur turned evil and I was the 'Knight of the wind'." Sonic explained. Both Shadow and Silver gave him a look of disbelieve.

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. And coming from you, it's not surprising." Shadow said. Then, the hedgehogs' ears perked when they heard the sounds of huffs hitting the gravel ground multiple times. They saw a armored brown horse and the rider was a purple cat wearing armor.

"Blaze?" The time traveler questioned how on Mobius is she in the medieval times. The cat jumped off the horse, coming to them.

"How did Blaze get here? Hey Blaze." The silver hedgehog walked to her.

"Silver, that's not a good idea!" Sonic whispered to him but it was too late.

"How did you- Whoa!" His arms went up when 'Blaze' took out her sword to his throat.

"You have trespassed in thy lands of Camelot! Now you will pay the price!" The cat shouted.

"Why are you talking like that?" Silver asked. The cat looked behind him to see Lancelot without his armor and an unknown blue hedgehog.

"Sir Lancelot?" The cat asked Shadow putting away her sword.

"Pardon?" The ultimate life form said pointing at himself.

"Oh...Accepts my apologizes. I was mistaken." The cat apologized.

"Hi Percival." Sonic greeted to the knight.

"And who are you, stranger?" Percival asked with her hands on her hips.

"You don't remember me?" He remembered that cow was a skeleton when he first got here and everywhere was peaceful. So clearly this was before King Arthur was evil.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog. Nice to meet you." Sonic bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir Sonic." Percival said with a smile.

"And I'm Shadow the hedgehog." Shadow greeted.

"I'm Silver the hedgehog." Silver said with a smile.

"Nice to meet all of you. How about coming with me to Camelot?" Percival offered.

"Yes of course." They follow Percival to the famous place in medieval times.

"So Sonic, who is this Lancelot?" Shadow asked the blue hero.

"He's looks and acts like you. But wears armor, have a sword and a different name." Sonic explained while walking with his arms behind his head.

"Now that you mention that, I remember that Gerald said that my design was based off of Lancelot." Shadow said.

"Really? Interesting." Sonic commented.

"So I guess Lancelot is a famous person." The ultimate life form said.

"Don't worry, you'll meet him soon." The blue hero said.

The hedgehogs and cat arrived at Camelot. It was a normal village with a stone castle that have small flags.

"Camelot looks cool." Silver commented.

"But it is warm." Percival said.

"Oh ya, different time." Silver chuckled. Sonic looked around and saw Tails wearing an apron, working on a sword.

"Blacksmith!" Sonic walked to the fox.

"Well hello young sir, what weapon do you want to sharpen?" The blacksmith asked.

"No weapons, just wanted to meet you." Sonic said with a smile.

"Care to explain why there are two Blazes and Tails'?" The time traveler asked while eating a bread.

"I guess they're ancestors." Sonic guessed.

"Oh hello again, Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad." The three hedgehogs turned to see another Shadow but wearing armor and another Silver that is wearing brown clothing and small cuts on his hands.

"It is good to be..." Lancelot and Shadow stared at each other for 40 seconds until Lancelot pull out his sword.

"What sorcery is this?!" The knight hedgehog asked.

"Calm down Lancelot. They are good." Percival said which makes Lancelot puts his sword away.

"Cool, another me." Silver said to Galahad.

"Please to meet you, other me." Galahad said.

"I'm Silver the hedgehog." Silver greeted.

"I am Galahad the hedgehog, nice to meet you." Galahad greeted.

"So Lancelot, who's Galahad?" Sonic asked the knight.

"Well Galahad," Lancelot put his hand on Galahad's shoulder. "Is my son."

"SON?!" Both Shadow and Silver looked at each other

"We don't even look alike!" Silver shouted.

"I don't want kids! Does that mean that I'll be marry? But I don't want to!" Shadow shouted with his hands on his head.

"What is going on, father?" Galahad asked Lancelot and his father only shrugged.

"Okay let's calm down." Sonic said, trying to calm down the ultimate life form and time traveler.

"Am I really your father in the future?" Shadow asked Silver.

"Actually...I don't remember my parents. My mom said that he disappeared before I was born and she disappeared when I was 10, leaved me homeless for 6 years." Silver's ears went back and looks down at the dirt ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sonic said. Then Gawain walked to see this

"What on this planet is going on?" Gawain asked rubbing his head.

"Hello Sir Gawain." Galahad greeted to the armored echidna.

"Hiya Gawain." Sonic greeted with a high five waiting but Gawain had a confused look.

"Um...Hello?" The copy of Knuckles said confused.

"Hello you knights!" The copy of Tails shouted, getting their attention.

"What is it, blacksmith?" Lancelot asked.

"A dragon was spotted near Misty lake. It's coming here soon!" Blacksmith informed.

"Knights of the round table, let's head off!" Lancelot shouted with Percival and Gawain nodded.

"Can we come too?" Sonic asked with Shadow sighing.

"Why not. I hope that you can use a sword." Gawain said.

"I will get the swords." Blacksmith said before running to his workshop.

"But I don't know how to use a sword!" Shadow angrily whispered to the blue idiot.

"Don't worry old man, I'll teach you on the way there." Sonic whispered with a smirk. The blacksmith gave the two hedgehogs swords.

"Where's Silver?" They saw both Silver and Galahad were sneaking off.

"Hey!" Shadow shouted at the two Silvers, making them stop.

"Actually guys, Galahad offered me to go to eat with him. So good luck with that dragon." Silver said with a nervous chuckled.

"Oh yes good luck." Then both Galahad and Silver ran away.

"Come on, let's go and kill that monster." The knights, Sonic and Shadow went off to Misty lake.

* * *

After running for thirty minutes. They arrived at a large forest that's filled with green and the atmosphere peaceful but a bit creepy.

"So, what do you think about swords?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"It's pretty good but I love guns more." Shadow replied before slashing a vine with his sword. The knights of the round table suddenly stopped

"What's the problem?" Sonic asked the three knights.

"Something isn't right. The lack of creatures in the forest is eerie." Lancelot informed. Percival then felt heat on her hands.

"Everyone get down!" Everyone got down before a flamethrower hits a nearby tree. They looked up to see a grey, long-winged dragon with spikes on his long snout. It snarls with his grey snout glows red.

"Gawain, go underground to slash it in the gut." Lancelot ordered.

"On it!" Gawain did so.

"Percival, if it fires again, deflected it until it's out of fire." Lancelot ordered.

"Right!" Percival rushed to the dragon.

"And you two will distract it." Lancelot said to the blue hero and ultimate life form before leaving to the dragon. Sonic jumped on the dragon's snout.

"Hiya scaly!" Sonic said with a smirk. The dragon growled then shot fire but was deflected by Percival. Shadow stabbed the dragon on it's tail, once again the dragon shot fire but the knight cat deflected it. Lancelot then stopped realizing, that the dragon was looking down at the ground.

"Gawain, get off the ground now!" But it was too late, the dragon stomped the ground so hard that it made an earthquake. Gawain shot off of the ground, hitting Lancelot to a tree. The dragon knocked Shadow away and his sword went through his quill to the dirt ground.

 _"Shit!"_ The ultimate hedgehog thought as he tries to get it out. The dragon pinned Sonic to the ground, charging a flamethrower.

"Sir Sonic!" Percival rushed to him but got stomped by the the dragon's long wing. Before the dragon burn the hero, a golden armored knight buzz saw the dragon's hand, making it let go of Sonic.

"What on Mobius?" The golden hedgehog sliced the dragon then lays on the ground, dead.

"Knave, you forgot that I'm alive!" The sword shouted to the golden hedgehog with blood. The sword had a face and the whole body was filled with blood.

"So sorry Caliburn." The armored hedgehog apologized.

"King Arthur? Why are you here?" Lancelot asked. King Arthur took off his helmet to reveal that he's a blue hedgehog having brown eyes, forming a beard on his tan muzzle, looks older around he's middle 20's and his blue quills are shorter.

 _"Why does looks...Familiar?"_ The blue hero thought.

"Hello fellow knights and new faces." Arthur greeted.

"Uncle, you need to stay at Camelot. I know that you love adventure but you're a king and soon-to-be father now. You're important." Gawain said.

"Oh yes I know but I kind of want adventure once in a while." The king said.

"Am I invisible to you?" Shadow asked while trying to get the sword out of his quill.

"Hold on." Sonic quickly pulled out of the sword.

"Next time, be gentle." Shadow said while rubbing the back of his head.

"We should return to Camelot." Percival said. The knights, king and two hedgehogs went out.

* * *

Back at Camelot, both Silver and Galahad were walking through the center of Camelot.

"So you're still a apprentice?" Silver asked his double.

"Sadly yes. But every time I try to fight, I get scared easily. How can one of the knights of the round tables' son is a weakling?" Galahad lean on a wall of a brick home.

"Honestly, I'm scared of anything scary. One of my friends, Blaze is so brave and I'm not." Silver said, leaning with Galahad.

"Sounds like this Blaze is a good friend to you." Galahad commented. Silver smiled and blushing

"Yep, she is." Then they heard a commotion far away in Camelot. They saw a hooded figure with a giant sword was in the middle with destroyed carts of food.

"Who on this world are you?" Galahad demanded. The hooded figure took off his hood to reveal that his a purple chameleon with green eyes and a yellow horn on his nose.

"I'm Ywain, son of Morgana." Ywain said, making everyone gasped.

"Who's Morgana?" The time traveler asked.

"Morgana is an evil witch that tried to kill King Arthur but she was defeated by him. What do you want, Ywain?" Galahad asked.

"I was sent to fight one of the knights of the round table, Lancelot." Galahad's eyes widened. Why would Morgana sent her son to fight Galahad's father? Unless...

 _"_ _He's going to kill my father! What should I do?"_ The silver apprentice thought.

"Well...Where's Lancelot?" Ywain asked, getting impatient.

"I'm Lancelot!" Galahad shouted. _"Shit!"_

Ywain of course raised a brow.

"You're the Lancelot in the round table? You look a bit inexperienced to be him." The chameleon said.

"It's true, I am Sir Lancelot." Galahad lied.

"What are you doing?!" Silver whispered to him.

"I'll be fine. I want to be strong for my father." Ywain got out his sword. Galahad saw a guy with two swords.

"Prepare yourself for," Grab sword "Death!" The audience gasped but quickly stopped to see a small blade "Not that one." Then Galahad grabbed a real sword. Then they sword fight begins.

The sword fight have been lasting for 10 minutes and Galahad had new scratches around his body. Ywain suddenly disappeared

"Where did he go?" Silver asked, looking around. Galahad thought that Ywain have left for good. He saw his father, knights, king and the two hedgehogs entering Camelot.

"Father." He called out. The Ywain appeared behind him, about to stab him through the chest.

"Stop!" Silver used his powers to threw Ywain to a already destroyed cart. The audience gasped to see witchcraft

"Don't worry people, it was a...strong wind." Silver lied and the audience buy it.

 _"So glad that these people are morons."_ Silver sighed in relief.

"What on this world is going on?!" Lancelot asked.

"Ywain was finding you to kill him but I fake my name to save you." Galahad explained to Lancelot.

"Were you mad? You could have been killed to do that!" Lancelot yelled.

"I want to be strong like you." Galahad murmured. Lancelot sighed

"I know but fighting doesn't always make you strong. But at least you are safe." Lancelot hugged his son. Later, Ywain was sent to the dungeon.

"I hope that he'll stay in there for a long time." Silver said.

"Yes and using your powers that are called witchcraft in this age." Shadow said.

"What was suppose to do? Let him get stab?" Silver asked. Shadow was about to say something but didn't. Shadow knows about the medieval history about Galahad. Ywain stabbed the apprentice through the chest and then disappeared. Lancelot held his dead son in his arm with grief and sorrow through out his life.

"Great job on saving him." Shadow said with a fake smile.

"Thanks dude." Silver said with a smile.

 _"I'll tell him later."  
_

Both Sonic and King Arthur were walking through the castle garden.

"So you were an apprentice before you were king?" Sonic asked the king.

"Oh yes. The people of Camelot used to call me Knave and stuck it into a nickname. But one day, a girl was in trouble by a dragon and saw a sword in a stone. I took it out and killed the dragon, saving the girl. The legend was that if you pull out the sword of the past kings, you'll be king. It wasn't easy at first but as long you think about the good things about it. Everything have at least one good thing." Arthur said.

"You remind me of my dad." Sonic commented.

"Really?" Arthur questioned.

"Yep but I ran away when I was 5. I don't know if my parents are still alive or not." Sonic asked while walking on top of stones.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Arthur said feeling bad.

"King Arthur!" They turned to see Merlina running to them.

"What is it, Merlina?" Arthur asked the young wizard.

"The scabbard is gone. Someone stole it." Merlina informed.

"Who could have done that? Ywain is locked up." Sonic remember the chao.

"I'll find the scabbard!" Sonic raced off of the castle's garden. Sonic stopped to both Shadow and Silver.

"The Time eater stole the scabbard. It was the reason why I was here." Sonic informed.

"Crap!" The three hedgehogs search around but they found the Time eater carrying the scabbard. The Time eater was noticeable bigger like a size of a puppy. Silver tried to use his powers to stop the chao but the Time eater ripped the scabbard

"Where are we?" Sonic asked looking around the area.

"Chaos dammit!" Shadow shouted then chaos spear at the chao but visible clocks deflected them before disappear into a time portal.

"Are we in the medieval times?" The blue hero asked the ultimate life form and time traveler.

"We gotta go to the next time." Shadow said pulling out the chaos emerald.

"Should we tell everyone goodbye before we go?" Silver asked Shadow.

"We don't want to let them see time travel. It's witchcraft to them. Besides, they'll know we're gone." Shadow explained.

"You're right." Then the three hedgehogs went through the time portal.

 **I hope you like this. I hope that the later chapters will be long like this. Now, this won't be in ALL games like Sonic drift or all of Sonic games but only the main games. Sonic and the black knight is my second favorite Sonic game and got me into the medieval times. Galahad is Lancelot's son, look it up. Anyways, have a good day :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The animal side

**Oh ya I'm not going to do the Sonic cartoons cause they're not canon. Sonic X could be canon cause it have the events of Sonic Adventure and 2 and Sonic battle but I'm only counting the games in this. And no, the comics won't be in this. Also Sonic boom will not since it's a different dimension. So only the games well that are canon and not ALL of them. Enjoy ;)**

The hedgehogs in the time portal noticing that they're not going up but going up. And the color vortex was spinning around.

"What's going on Silver?" Sonic asked. Silver checked his watch

"We're going to go a memory but we're going to be in the middle of the adventure." The time traveler explained.

"I'm getting sick of this time bullshit!" Shadow shouted before they went through a memory. The portal spit out Sonic but both Shadow and Silver landed on him.

"Thank you for using me as a pillow!" Sonic said sarcastically.

"You're not a very good pillow." Shadow said getting up. They saw that they were in a hill with lot of grass, a giant windmill behind them and saw a nearby town with tall white buildings just about 3 minutes from there. And saw that the sun was close to set.

"Let's go to that town, maybe find clues where the Time eater is." Sonic said then ran to the town.

"Wait for us!" Silver said before running. Shadow saw a big crater on the ground.

"Strange." Shadow then run to the town.

Later, both Sonic and Shadow were walking through the town while Silver wandered off.

"What an...Interesting day." Sonic said to Shadow.

"Yep. So far it was aliens, knights what next? Werewolves?" The ultimate life form questioned. Sonic chuckled then looked to see the sun going down, until Sonic felt it. He fell to his knees and clawing his fingers in the cobble streets.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked the blue hero. Sonic screamed before purple smoke surrounded him. Shadow saw a silhouette of the blue hero growing bigger, his gloves ripped and his nails grew longer. His tail grew longer so did his fur and his teeth to fangs. Some of the sport tape (That he still wore) ripped apart. The purple smoke disappeared to reveal a dark blue werewolf with spike shoes and dark green eyes. The ultimate life form had a confused look

"Shadow, it's me, Sonic." Sonic said but now with a deeper voice.

"How many adventures have I missed?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed.

"Plenty. You're not freaked out?" The Werehog asked.

"I've seen some shit that will turn your fur white. Seeing the blue idiot turn into a werewolf isn't surprising." Shadow answered. Silver came with two ice creams in hand

"Hey guys, I got ice cream and- Oh my chaos! A werewolf!" Silver pull out a silver spoon.

"Stand back! This spoon is pure silver and not afraid to use it!" Silver said while hiding behind Shadow.

"Silver, it's me." Sonic said then threw the spoon away.

"Sonic? Why are you a werewolf?" The time traveler asked.

"I'll explain."

~20 minutes of explaining later~

"You have the weirdest adventures." Shadow commented.

"I guess I do." Sonic chuckled. Shadow saw the two ice creams in Silver's hand.

"Where did you get the ice cream? We don't have any money." The ultimate life form said.

"I traded something from a small creature." Silver explained.

"Did you ate the ice cream already?" The three hedgehogs turned to see another Sonic in his Werehog form with a small creature which carries a chocolate bar.

"I traded it to a silver hedgehog for this candy called 'chocolate'." The creature called Chip said.

"We did to hide!" Silver whispered to the Werehog and ultimate life form.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"If you two see each other then a paradox will happen." Silver explained. The opened a door of a closet where the power of the town is, both Silver and Sonic went in and Shadow was about to go in but

"Hi Shadow." Past Sonic called out. Shadow closed the door with both Sonic and Silver in it.

"Oh hello, Sonic." Shadow greeted with his usual frown.

"Is he one of your friends?" Chip asked past Sonic.

"Sort of."

~In the cramped closet~

"You're crushing me!" Silver shouted with a little echo.

"I'm sorry that I'm big right now!" Sonic shouted.

"Aw gross! You're shedding!" The time traveler said pushing Sonic away a bit.

"Well see ya." Both past Sonic and Chip left. Shadow opened the door with both Sonic and Silver hit the ground.

"Gross! Some are in my mouth!" The time traveler spit out some hair.

"What should we do now?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know but," Stretched like a dog "But how about we should rest for a bit?" Sonic asked. Silver yawned

"You're right, going through three memories can be exhausting." The time traveler said rubbing his eyes.

"I'll book us a hotel. Be right back." Shadow walked off. A few minutes later, he came back

"Okay, got us booked. Surprisingly they let giant dog in the hotel." The ultimate life form said.

"That's a good-Hey!" Sonic growled.

"Now you know how I feel when you make fun of me." Shadow said with a smirk.

"You're lucky that I won't bite you!" Both the ultimate life form and Werehog continues yelling at each while walking to the hotel.

"Things will never change." Silver said with a sigh and a cracked smirk. His ears perked up to hear cans hitting the cobble ground in the alleys. He focus on the dark alley but saw a normal black cat walking out of the alley to the streets. Silver sighed then run to the other hedgehogs. In the alley were green reptile eyes watching the three hedgehogs to the hotel.

* * *

Two hours passed, Shadow and Silver were sleeping in separate beds while Sonic was sleeping on the ground. The Werehog woke up when his ears perked up. He quietly went out of the room to the roof of the hotel to see a swarm of Dark Gaia creatures roaming through the streets. His ears perked again to hear something crashed through a door and Silver's girly scream. Sonic rushed to their room to see a Dark Gaia creature as a green glowing lizard. Shadow had a chaos spear ready while Silver was behind him.

"Sonic, what are that?!" Silver asked.

"Dark Gaia creatures. I remember that my team and I were fighting these every night until Sonic defeated Dark Gaia." Shadow explained.

"I'm sort of glad that I wasn't in much adventures." The lizard was about to ponce on them but Sonic's arm stretched out and punched it in the face. Sonic got in front of Shadow and Silver, growling at the Gaia creature.

 _"Why are you fighting us?"_ Sonic stopped growling and looked around for the voice.

 _"You're one of us."_ A different voice said.

"What's going on?" Both Shadow and Silver, Sonic was shaking his head like water was in his ears.

 _"Join us."_

"Stop it!"

" **JOIN US!** "

"NEVER!" Sonic tackled the lizard to the window to the streets. The Werehog was on top of the Gaia creature, growling and baring his fangs.

"Why are you fighting? You're on of us." The lizard hissed.

"I'm not like you." Sonic bit and ripped out the lizard's throat, making it turn to smoke. Black liquid was smeared around his mouth.

Both Shadow and Silver jumped off their room to the streets.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Silver asked. Sonic didn't move.

"Faker!" Shadow shouted and this time, Sonic snapped out.

"What?" He wiped the black liquid off of his mouth.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." The Werehog lied.

"We saw everything. There's no point of lying." The ultimate life form said.

"I didn't know what came over me! I didn't do this before I swear!" Sonic said looking at his claws.

"We should keep an eye on him." Silver whispered to Shadow.

"I agree." Shadow whispered back. Sonic's ears perked

"We have company." They looked to see about 30 Gaia creatures coming to the hedgehogs.

"When can we get a fucking break?!" Both Sonic and Shadow rushed to the creatures, making war cries

"Were you two raised in the dinosaur age?!" Silver asked before lifting a trash can and hit the Gaia creatures. A few minutes passed, the hedgehogs were still fighting the Gaia creatures.

 _"Hedgehog."_ Sonic stopped to the voice in his head.

"Keep it together, Sonic!" The Werehog whispered to himself. Then multiple voices shouted inside his head. Silver saw that Sonic was whining and shaking like a scared dog.

"Sonic?" Silver raised out but step backed when Sonic turned, growling at him. Sonic lunged at the time traveler but Shadow punched Sonic in the jaw.

"Faker, get a hold of yourself!" Shadow shouted at the Werehog which still growling. Sonic grabbed Shadow with his long arms and flew him to a light pole. Shadow spin dashed to Sonic, hitting his side.

"Stop!" Both Shadow and Sonic was lifted off the ground with a light green aura around them.

"We need to keep it together. Sonic, if we keep fighting each other then all of your friends include Shadow and I will disappear and you will forget about us." Silver explained.

"What? Why didn't you tell us that before?!" The ultimate life form asked, baring his fangs.

"A lot of things were going on. I decided to wait a little to tell you." Silver explained. Sonic shook his head

"Why are we flying off the ground?" The Werehog asked.

"Oops, sorry." Silver chuckled before putting them down. They saw the familiar chao that was rubbing his head, slightly dizzy. He was inside Sonic's head to kill the other hedgehogs. With Sonic being a Werehog which it's his animal side, was a perfect chance. But he still needs to recharge.

"The Time Eater!" The chao looked at them with a grin. He raised his purple arms then everything except for the hedgehogs, started to rewind.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked. The sun came up then purple smoke surrounded Sonic. The smoke disappeared to reveal Sonic in his normal form.

"He's rewinding time." The time traveler explained. Shadow rushed to the Time Eater and about to punch him but the chao made Shadow rewind and punched Silver in the nose instead.

"Ow!" Silver shouted while holding his nose.

"What just happened?!" The ultimate life form asked.

"You're too slow, old man." Sonic spin dash towards the chao but once again, he got rewind and hit Shadow in the side.

"Who's side are you on?!" Shadow asked. Then the time chao disappeared and time was in normal speed.

"Where did he go?" Silver asked.

 _"Remember, why did Egghead unleashed Dark Gaia?"_ Sonic then remember the Gaia manuscripts in Spagonia.

"The chao went to Spagonia." The blue hero informed.

"Alright, hang on." Shadow pull out the green emerald then shouted

"Chaos control!" Then the three hedgehogs disappeared.

* * *

The three arrived at Spagonia in seconds and heard

"Fire!" Humans saw there was fire inside of a lab. Firefighters were putting out the fire but there were some people still inside.

The three were about to go in but

"You can't go in!" A firefighter said.

"Don't worry. I work for G.U.N and Sonic is the hero." Shadow said and the firefighter let the ultimate life form, time traveler and blue hero inside. Silver saw a Mobian dog with yellow fur and brown spots, wearing white gloves, red bandanna and blue sandals stuck under a beam.

"Don't worry." Silver lifted the beam enough that the dog can escape.

"Thanks." The dog said before coughing.

"Let's get out." Silver helped the dog on his feet and began to walk out.

"My name is Silver by the way." Silver said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Muttski." Muttski greeted as they went outside. Shadow came out with a human man while Sonic was still inside the burning building. The blue hero saw a familiar old man

"Dr. Pickle!" He rushed to the old man.

"Well hello young man." Dr. Pickle greeted.

 _"Before we met, he's still the same."_ Sonic thought.

"But I need to get the manuscripts first." The old man said.

"I'll get them but you need to get out now." Sonic said pointed to the exit.

"Thank you, young man." The old man walks out of the burning building. Sonic rushed to the opened safe where the manuscripts are but a familiar chao was already inside. It was holding the papers facing away from Sonic.

"Time Eater!" The chao slowly turned to the hero with a grin before throwing the papers in the fire.

"NO!" He rushed to the chao but a explosion made him fly outside, hitting the cobble ground.

"Sonic!" Both Shadow and Silver rushed to the hero's side.

"Why are we here?" Sonic asked the two.

"Fuck! He already forgotten!" Shadow shouted.

"Let's go." The hedgehogs went into the time portal once more.

 **I hope you enjoy. I changed it up a bit so it won't be repetitive and won't be the last time I'll do this. Sonic Unleashed is my favorite Sonic game and the first Sonic game I got. I hope that the writing in this is good. Anyways, have a good day :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Arabin days and nights

**No followers yet but it doesn't matter. Thanks for the reviews and helped me to improve my writing. Anyways, enjoy :)  
**

The three hedgehogs landed in strangely a desert and can't see a town in sight. The color that they could see was gold that sparkles and it doesn't help that the burning sun was up.

"A desert...A bloody fucking desert?!" Shadow yelled.

"Calm down, sailor mouth. It's not like the end of the world." Sonic said while resting on Shadow's shoulder.

"How on Mobius did you get in the Arabian Nights?" Silver asked while the map from his glove was showing. Shadow's head slowly turned to Sonic.

"What's next? You're a cowboy?" The ultimate life form asked.

"Well I'm not...Maybe? I don't know." Sonic said rubbing his head in confusion.

"How come Sonic forgets about the events but not us?" Shadow asked the time traveler.

"These are Sonic's memories so we can't forget them but only him." The time traveler explained.

"I hope there's a town nearby." Sonic said then walked away.

"We need to find a way to keep making Sonic to remember." Silver said to Shadow. Shadow picked up a large stick

"What about this?" The black hedgehog said while gently hitting the stick on his palm.

"Shadow!" The time traveler shouted.

"I'm kidding," Threw the stick away "I wish." Shadow whispered.

They walked through the desert for maybe hours. They were sweating and felt that they will be on fire at any minute.

"I-I can't...Go on!" Silver faced planted until a ice cream vendor came

"Are you a mirage?" Silver asked. The Mobian nodded and gave him ice cream and of course, he ate it. (Sonic boom reference. I said I'm not doing Sonic boom in this but I didn't say that I can't make references)

"He's eating sand again." Both Shadow and Sonic saw that Silver was eating a hand full of sand. Sonic sighed then look ahead to see

"Look, a town!" Sonic pointed to a small village with tall buildings, carts of food or treasure and long cloth like sunroofs all around the city.

"Really?" Shadow focus his vision on the town.

"You're right! For a minute I thought I was going to eat you and drink your cold blood." Shadow said.

"Wait what?" Sonic questioned.

"Silver, get up." Shadow said to the time traveler who was still eating sand. Silver looked around then spit out all of the sand.

"Why did I do that? That mirage Mobian lied to me!" Silver said, yelling at nothing.

"Let's hurry up." They reached the town and walked through with the shades of the cloth above them. But something landed through the cloth and landed on top of Sonic.

"Hey watch it!" They saw a smaller version of Sonic looking around 9 or 10 but wears a blue open vest with a brown chao wearing Arabian clothing on his shoulder. And thank chaos that it wasn't the Time Eater.

"What the?" The small Sonic got up and brush off his fur and a loaf of bread that the chao was holding.

"I hope this is another mirage." Shadow said now annoyed cause there's another blue idiot.

"Thanks for being a pillow buddy." The small hedgehog thanked.

"Chao!" The chao said with his hand of his head, smiling.

"Why is everyone using me as a pillow?!" The blue hero asked.

"And who are you, little guy?" Silver asked.

"You must be new, pot hair."

"Hey!"

"Anyways, I'm Aladdin. And this is Abu." Aladdin greeted with Abu saying "Chao!"

"Aladdin...Oh! You're the thief right?" Sonic asked. After the event of secret rings, he started reading the Aladdin story.

"Gosh I didn't know I was THAT famous." Aladdin blushes in embarrassment.

"I thought you were older and buff." Aladdin nearly fell in shock from that statement

"Shut up old man!" The kid hedgehog shouted.

"Old man? That comment is for this emo." Sonic said pointed to Shadow who's giving him the usual death glare.

"What on gods are an emo?" Aladdin asked with Abu rubbing his chin in confusion.

"Anyways, why did you jumped off the roof up there?" Silver asked the two.

"Oh that. Well the usual 'running away from guards before I get stab or hang' day. And it's only for a loaf of bread." The kid said holding the bread.

"So you were almost killed just for a loaf a bread?" The ultimate life form asked the young thief.

"Of course. Since I'm poor and live alone."

"Chao!" Abu shouted.

"Sorry I meant Abu and I live alone." Aladdin added.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sonic said. He remembered that Aladdin wished to a prince and become older for a princess thanks from a genie. The genie was Erazor Djinn, well before he became evil and try to erase the history of the Arabian.

"There they are!" The two blue hedgehogs looked to see about 20 guards coming at them.

"I'll be right back!" Sonic grabbed Aladdin and ran away with Abu holding on to Aladdin. Both Shadow and Silver looked at each other.

"Do you want to look around more?" Shadow asked.

"Yep." Both hedgehogs walked off.

* * *

Both Sonic, Aladdin and Abu were in the middle of the desert

"Sir, we passed my home." Aladdin informed.

"Chao." Abu said.

"Ya I know." Sonic said before stopping. The sun was going on, that darkens the bright sand and now the area is cold.

"Why are we here?" Aladdin asked with his arms crossed.

 _"So what I remember is that there's a cave that holds the lamp somewhere."_ Sonic thought, looking around.

"Hi, answer me!" Aladdin shouted to the older hedgehog.

"Oh sorry. I'm here to find a magical lamp that can grant you wishes." Sonic said.

"You ate the sand, did you?" The younger hedgehog asked with his eyes half closed.

"Well it was Silver who ate the sand. But this legend is true." The blue hero said.

"Yes well...Abu and I should go back." Aladdin said, creeped out.

"Chao." Abu agreed and both chao and the young thief was walking away but stopped when Sonic said

"It might grant you to become older and a prince for a certain princess." Sonic said with a smirk. Both of the thief and chao walked back to him.

"Just don't get us lost, okay?"

"Promise." The blue hero promised to the kid.

About 10 minutes passed of walking through the endless desert.

"So, who were those other hedgehogs who was with you? Are they your family?" Aladdin asked Sonic.

"The black one is Shadow and the silver one is Silver. And no, we're just friends. Maybe Silver is Shadow's son I have no freaking clue." Sonic explained.

"Weird." Aladdin commented.

"Yep. Say, where's your family? You're like 9 or 10 years old to live alone." Sonic asked the young thief.

"My dad left when I was 5 and my mom died from sickness at 6. I don't have any other family member to take us in." The thief explained with a sad look. Abu hugged him around his neck.

"Sorry to hear that." Sonic said, feeling sad for the kid.

"Do you have a family?" Aladdin asked Sonic.

"Well, used to but I ran away when I was 5." Sonic explained.

"Why?" The thief asked.

"Cause I needed to protect them from my arch enemy. As long they're fine then I'm fine." Sonic explained.

"That's deep." Aladdin said.

"Chao." The chao said.

"Ya but I don't think about them that much." After Sonic said that, the sand under them was pulling them down.

"I-Is this quicksand?!" Aladdin shouted trying to get out with Abu pulling him out.

"Don't move an inch." Aladdin turned to Sonic to see that his lower body was gone in the sand.

"Why?!" Aladdin asked.

"Chao!" Abu shouted.

"Just trust me." Sonic then disappeared in under the sand.

"Old man!" Aladdin hugged Abu as they both go under the sand.

Both Aladdin and Abu were falling inside of a dark cave that have riches and sand.

"Gotcha!" Sonic jumped up and caught both of the thief and chao, landed safely.

"How did you know that there was a cave under us?" Aladdin asked.

"Chao?" Abu said with a question mark appearing above his head.

"Um...I felt cold air under me so I guessed that there was a cave." Sonic said but kind of lying. He knew that there was a cave under them but don't know where it is. So they could have died back there.

"Let's look around." The blue hero suggested.

"Yes you're right." The three went through the large cold cave.

* * *

Back at the small village,

"I hope that blue idiot isn't in trouble." Shadow said with his arms crossed. The two hedgehogs were walking through the center where food and treasure were.

"I hope not as well. If he dies then we'll be dead." Silver said.

"Hey Silver, when will the two of us...Will disappear?" The black hedgehog asked. Silver was silent for a second

"Well if we passed the year when Sonic met us, we'll glitch out then disappear. Or one of us die." The time traveler explained. Both were silent but then Shadow realized, they met Silver five years ago. And they already passed that year a long time ago.

"Shadow, be honest." Silver spoke which got Shadow's attention.

"Are you really my dad?" The silver hedgehog asked.

"I can't age so it can be possible. But I don't think I'm ready to date right now." Shadow said.

"Ya me too. Every time I ask my mom about my dad, she changes the subject or stay silent for a minute." Silver said.

"Sounds like your mom really hates your dad." Shadow said.

"That's what I thought. But we don't look alike at all." The time traveler said.

"True. Should we go and find the blue rat?" Shadow asked, changing the subject.

"HEDGEHOG!" A loud familiar voice shouted far away.

"What was that?" Silver asked.

"I don't know." Shadow shrugged.

"I think he'll be fine, he survived a lot of battles before." The silver hedgehog said.

"True even though I have no idea how he survive it all." The black hedgehog said with his arms crossed.

"Why do you hate Sonic?" Silver asked.

"It's because he's annoying, cocky, I hate his voice, I hate his fucking face and he a cu-" Silver covered Shadow's mouth.

"Gaia, that's a lot of hate from one guy." Silver said with a sweat beat. The black hedgehog slapped Silver's hand away.

"Yep, it's worse that I have to work with him." Shadow said with anger in his voice.

"Look, we need you. You're the only being that can use the chaos emeralds and never faint by doing it." Silver explained.

"I don't know if that's a blessing or a curse." Shadow commented.

"What do you mean?" The time traveler questioned.

"My dad was Black Doom."

"Wait, was it that alien leader who tried to kill off the human race?" The time traveler asked.

"Yep. His blood is my blood. I have the same power as him. If all of my chaos powers gets taken away from me, I'll slowly die. I had to kill him to save the human race." Shadow explained.

 _"What's with everyone with dad issues?"_ Silver thought.

"But I don't think about it. But honestly, you're the least annoying in this team." The black hedgehog said.

"Thanks...Wait a minute." Shadow laughed then Silver laughed as well.

"What's that?!" The hedgehogs looked ahead to see the Time Eater but now a bit taller and his limbs were floating out from the chao body. The Time Eater looked at them with a grin, wanting to fight. Shadow grabbed Silver, before he could sneak off.

"Get back here."

"Chaos dammit." Silver whispered then the three rushed at each other, to fight.

* * *

Sonic, Aladdin and Abu were still wandering inside the cave. Sonic's ears perked then shouted

"HEDGEHOG!" He shouted and pointing up. Both of the thief and the chao looked at him like he's crazy.

"What's wrong with you, old man?" Aladdin asked.

"I hate it when someone calls me a 'blue rat' like this one guy." Sonic explained with his arms crossed.

"Weird, that's what people call me." Aladdin commented.

"Odd. That guy that first called me 'Blue rat is..." He covered his mouth so Aladdin wouldn't hear.

"You're very weird."

"Chao." Abu said in surprise.

"What is it?" Both of the thief and blue hero looked ahead to see a rock that have dust but except for a circle shape.

"What?!" Sonic rushed to the rock, looking around it.

"Erazor Djinn's lamp should be here. Unless..."

"You're starting to creep the heck out of us."

"We need to go back but quickly." Sonic grabbed Aladdin and Abu and rushed to the exit and to the desert.

 _"I hope both Shadow and Silver is okay."_ Sonic thought before going back towards the village.

~5 minutes later~

Both Shadow and Silver were breathing heavily and the Time Eater was smiling at them.

"Hey guys!" The two hedgehogs looked back to see Sonic with Aladdin and Abu on his back, running towards them.

"Hi Sonic." Silver waved as he comes to them.

"I'll get him." Sonic spin dash to the Time Eater but it block the attack by a lamp, which gotten cut in half.

"Fuc- Where are we?" Sonic asked, looking around.

"Chaos fucking dammit!" Shadow shouted out of frustration. Then the Time Eater disappear once again.

"What is going on?" Aladdin asked.

"Don't worry, You'll be fine. We gotta go." Silver said before three hedgehogs left and went through a time portal.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Got to admit., this is my least favorite chapter that I wrote. I'm not saying that I don't like working on this but since it's based off of okay Sonic game I'm kind of "Meh". But next chapter will be better and different. Have a good day :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Time areas

The three hedgehogs were falling through the time portal as usual. Until they suddenly stopped but they can still move.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"I have no idea." Then they swirl around the time portal in top speeds. Sonic of course said "Oh ya!" as Shadow and Silver screamed like bloody murder as they went down.

They landed but the setting was odd. The sky was yellow and blue, big chunks of rocks were floating and it looked like a canyon that they are standing.

"Where the hell are we?" Sonic asked the time traveler.

"It seems that we're in a zone that is between time and space. It means that's there are some parts that are slow and fast. The Time Eater must have sent us here to be trap here." Silver explained.

"Alright so we need to open another time portal." Sonic said with a smirk.

"That's a problem. Chaos control can't work in this area cause the time here will mess it up. So we need to find another area that has normal speed of time." The time traveler explained more.

"That wouldn't be hard. Come on Shads...Shads?" The two hedgehogs looked to see the ultimate life form looking ahead, silent.

"Shadow?" Silver said.

"So...This is the end of time? This is what it looks like? It's looks insane." Shadow slightly chuckles before laying on his side on the dry ground. And curled up like a ball.

"What's wrong with him?" The blue hero asked.

"And I thought I was the scared one. We could rest here for now." Silver suggested.

"Okay, I'll set up a fire." Sonic used his speed to spin around and make a very slow fire. Both of the silver hedgehog and blue hero sit down on the dusty and dry ground.

"Oh ya," Silver pulled out the tarot card that Amy give to Sonic. "You dropped this after you transformed into a werewolf." Silver said.

"Thanks, I forgot about this." Sonic grabbed the card and put it in his sock, so it won't fall off again.

"Come and sit with us." Sonic called out to Shadow who was still laying on his side.

"No thanks..." Shadow murmured. Silver used his powers to lift Shadow and make him sit with them.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked the ultimate life form.

"I'm fine. It just that, I'm ageless and will have to suffer everyone I love die. And learning this was the end of time, I guessed I almost breakdown." Shadow explained, looking on the plain ground.

"You care about us?" Sonic asked.

"I guess so." Shadow shrugged.

"Don't worry, I'll be in the future if you're alone." Silver said, trying to cheer up Shadow.

"Thanks," Shadow got up "We can't stay here for long." The ultimate life form said.

"Oh yeah." The three hedgehogs began to walk straight ahead. They saw yellow and white mirror-like objects.

"What are these?" Sonic asked.

"Those are dimensional mirrors. They show you but in another dimension." Silver explained.

"Ah cool!" Sonic saw himself but taller, more quills, a brown scarf, blue arms, sport tape on his arms and legs and a watch on his wrist. "I look amazing." Sonic commented while spinning around to look around him.

"I'll try." Shadow saw himself but has straight quills like Sonic, less of his chest fur and have red cloth on his wrists and ankles. "I don't change that much." Shadow commented.

"I want to see." Silver however didn't see himself "Where am I?" Silver asked which Sonic and Shadow silently chuckles. ( **When writing this, Silver may or not be confirmed to be in Sonic boom**.)

They looked up to see giant bubbles floating around.

"What are those?" Shadow asked.

"Honesty, I don't know. I've never been to this zone myself." Silver said. Sonic looked behind then his ears dropped.

"Holy chaos...It's Chaos!" Sonic pointed to Perfect Chaos in the distance and roared.

"That's Chaos?!" Shadow asked with his jaw dropped.

"Well ya but how did Chaos get here?" The blue hero asked.

"The T-Time Eater must have b-brought Chaos here to kill us." Silver stuttered as he hides behind Shadow. Perfect Chaos turned to see the three hedgehogs and roared.

"Fuck this!" Shadow shouted.

"Hey look, a car?" Silver pointed to a black jeep that has the symbol "G"

"This is a G.U.N jeep. I'll drive." Shadow said, running to the jeep.

"Are you crazy? Did you forgot that Mobians can't drive? Heck, we don't know how to star-" Sonic stopped when Shadow turned on the engine.

"Well?" The ultimate life form asked.

"You always have a thing for impressing me." Sonic sat on front, Silver sat on the back and Shadow is on the driver's sit.

"Let's go." Shadow drives straight as the water monster is closing in.

"The bubbles are blocking the way!" Silver shouted as the giant bubbles blocked the way. And they can't go around because the sides were gone and the only way is straight.

"Shit." Shadow whispered. "We'll go through." Shadow informed the two hedgehogs.

"What?!" Both of the blue hero and time traveler shouted.

"We don't know what those things do!" Silver shouted.

"One way to find out." Silver quickly put on his seat belt as they went through the first one. Their bodies were humanoid; Sonic had green eyes that are now two, blue spiky hair, his skin was tan, and his tail was gone. He was wearing a blue jacket, blue pants and still have his gloves and shoes. Shadow was the same; He had two red eyes, his skin was more tan than Sonic's, black hair with red highlights and no tail. He wears a black tee with black pants and still have his gloves, rings and his shoes.

"We're human?!" Shadow shouted, looking around him. Silver had two yellow eyes, his skin was pale, he didn't have his pot hair just long grey hair and his tail was gone as well. He wears futuristic clothing that has blue glowing stripes on his long white jacket and on his white pants. He still has his gloves and his boots.

"I don't want to be human!" They got out of the bubble and their bodies turned to normal.

"I don't want to go through that again!" Sonic shivered.

"Incoming!" They went into another bubble. Now they were normal hedgehogs and the jeep stopped.

"Shit! I'm too short to drive." Shadow said trying to reach the wheel with his tiny arms.

"Come on Silver. You'll push the pedals." Sonic said walking to Shadow. Silver was fatter than the two.

"It's because I'm fat, isn't it?" Silver pushed the gas pedal and Sonic hoist Shadow to turn the wheel. They hit a bump which made both Sonic and Shadow fall on each other. They finally got out of the bubble which Silver felt his side was kicked.

"Ow!" He looked to see that they were back to normal. Sonic was sitting on Shadow's lap while Shadow is still driving. Sonic let out a awkard chuckle at the awkard position which Shadow looks at him with a death glare.

"Go back to your seat!" Shadow ordered.

"Right!" Both Sonic and Silver went back to their seats. Silver looked back to see Chaos was closer to them.

"Guys, it's getting close!" The time traveler informed. Both Sonic and Shadow looked ahead to see about 5 bubbles.

"Hold on!" The three hedgehogs screamed as they went through so many forms that are in this order; Shadow was a vampire, Sonic was a werehog and Silver was a hunter with a gun. A black and white movie with a pop up that says

"AAAAHHHH!"

Girl versions of themselves, kid versions, realistic human that are wearing cosplay of their hedgehog forms. Now no more bubbles now.

"That was the worst thing I've ever been through!" Silver shivered.

"Shit!" They looked ahead to see a giant gap between the next canyon.

"Hold on!" Everyone screamed as they fly down to the next canyon.

"Silver, make a barrier around the jeep!" Shadow ordered. Silver nodded then made an aura around the jeep before it hits the canyon and rolled around. The three hedgehogs were moaning as they get out of the jeep with bruises and cuts around their bodies.

"Is everyone alright?" Sonic asked the two other hedgehogs.

"I've been through worst than this." Shadow said, rubbing his wounded wrist. Silver checked the black hedgehog's wrist.

"Good news is that your wrist isn't broken." Silver informed.

"What's the bad news?" Shadow asked.

"The bad is that- CHAOS IS RIGHT THERE!" Chaos roared loudly as water tentacles were trying to hit the hedgehogs.

"If only we have the seven chaos emeralds then I would have turned super." Sonic said as he dodges the attacks.

"Even if we have the seven emeralds, you can't use them cause of the time area." Silver screamed after a water spear almost impaled him. Shadow jumped up off of one of the tentacles and shot chaos spear but they were so slow.

"Are you kidding me?!" Chaos hits Shadow, making him roll on the dry ground on the canyon.

"Shadow!" Both Sonic and Silver shouted. The black hedgehog got up with only a bleeding nose

"Is that the best you can do?" Shadow asked before rushing to the water monster with his body red.

"Chaos blast!" A red explosion hits the monster very quickly.

"Gotcha bitch!" Shadow shouted then felt that his energy was drained.

 _"I shouldn't have used so much of my energy."_ Silver grabbed Shadow from falling.

"I got it!" Sonic said before spin dashing to the monster. The monster grabs Sonic's head and surround his head with water. The blue hero began to struggle to breath. Shadow spin dashed through the tentacle that was holding Sonic. Both Sonic and Shadow were floating with light blue aura around them.

"We can't defeat monsters when we fight alone. We need to work together. Even when you two hate each others' guts." Silver said, floating with the two hedgehogs.

"I don't hate him but he hates me." Sonic corrected the time traveler.

"Does it matter?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed.

"Let's defeat this thing." Silver floated to Chaos

"H-Hey b-big monster! Over here!" Silver shouted, getting Chaos' attention. Shadow spin dashed through the monster's mouth.

"No, over here!" Shadow shouted, sticking his tongue out to mock it. Chaos roared loudly as it tries to impale them with its water tentacles.

"Too slow!" Silver shouted. Chaos roared then hits both hedgehogs and falls to the ground. Both Shadow and Silver had a smirk on their faces before hitting the ground. Sonic was floating above but then falls towards the monster's head. Sonic hold his breath before spin dashing through Chaos' brain, killing it. The monster turned into normal water. Both Shadow and Silver rushed to Sonic who was laying on his back

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

"Yep." Sonic said, giving the two a thumbs up before getting up.

"Great job guys." Silver said to both Sonic and Shadow.

"Thanks. Fist pump." Sonic said with his fist out. Both Silver and Shadow looked at him weird.

"What's a fist pump?" The time traveler asked.

"You don't do fist pumps in the future?" The blue hero asked.

"I guess not." Silver shrugged.

"I never done a fist pump." Shadow said.

"Oh man, you two are so old. All you need to do is to hit our fists together." Sonic explained.

"Alright?" The three hedgehogs hit their fists together and Sonic made an explosion effect from his mouth.

"Don't do that again." Shadow said with his eyes half closed. Silver checked on his watch

"Guys, the time here is normal. We can do time portals now." The time traveler informed.

"Fucking finally." Shadow pulled out the green emerald and shouted

"Chaos control!" Then a portal opened.

"I'll go first." Sonic jumped in.

"Come on." Shadow jumped in. Silver was about to jump but began to cough violently and covers it with his hand.

"Odd. I can't be sick now." Silver shook it off then went to the portal.

 **Another one after 3 days? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. I want to change it up so it won't be repetitive as hell. This chapter was inspired by Gravity falls' three part finale "Weirdmageddon" and on February 15, the show will end so that's why I did this chapter. I hope you have a good day ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Erased memories

**Note: This has nothing to relate with "Dream or not" and "Ambush". This story is different from the rest of my Sonic stories since almost all of them (Except Sonic boom) are in the same universe. And after this I'll take a short break. Enjoy ;)**

The three hedgehogs were falling through the time portal like normal. But then they stopped and this time, they can't move their bodies.

"Not again. But why can't I move?" Sonic asked, trying to move.

"I can't move either." Shadow said.

"Me too. What's going on?" Silver asked. He looked at the two other hedgehogs then gasped.

"What is it?" Both Sonic and Shadow looked down to see their lower body was disappearing with purple aura.

"What's going on?!" Shadow asked as their necks disappears. Silver was the only one that their body isn't disappearing.

"Guys!" Silver called out.

"Silver!" The two hedgehogs shouted before their bodies fully disappear.

"Sonic, Shadow!" The silver hedgehog shouted.

"Greetings, Silver the hedgehog." Silver felt his heart dropped when that voice called his name.

"W-Who's t-there?" Silver asked with a shaky voice.

"You're really are the chicken in the group." The time traveler was transported to a burned lab that looked like it was abandoned for 20 years or so. Broken glass was everywhere, blood was on the ground and there was a little light around. Silver looked around, shivering at the place.

"Remember this place?" Then a copy of Shadow but have a lighter shade of black, blue stripes, green reptile eyes and no mouth. "Where you sealed Iblis a long time ago." The copy said.

"Who are you?" Silver asked, shivered as the copy walks to him.

"It appears you don't remember. I'm Mephiles the dark." Mephiles greeted.

"Where's my friends?" The time traveler asked, trying to look tough.

"Sonic the hedgehog and Shadow the hedgehog? Don't worry, I'll show you them later." The demon said.

"W-Why am I h-here?" The silver hedgehog asked shivering in fear.

"Stop stuttering, I won't hurt you. I promise." Mephiles said with his hand up.

"Alright...Why am I here?" Silver repeated.

"Since you don't remember, I'll show you." A orb appeared on his hand and shows Shadow and a female silver hedgehog with yellow eyes, long silver hair and wears a yellow sweater and black pants.

"Shadow and my mom?" Silver questioned.

"Yes. When Shadow's loved ones died, he was alone for all time," It shows Shadow in an alley, crying and not caring if anyone sees him. "Until he met another hedgehog." It shows Shadow in a fight with some thugs and protecting Silver's mom. After the thugs left, Shadow helped the female hedgehog off of the ground.

"After 5 years of knowing and dating each other, they got married. But Shadow was captured by new G.U.N cause he was too dangerous to be around. Before his son was born." The orb showed Shadow in a frozen prison.

"So...Shadow was my real dad after all." Silver said.

"Yes. You must be wondering why your mother left you?" Mephiles asked.

"Almost 6 years." Silver said.

"Sadly, she was killed by someone and left you in an orphanage to protect you." The demon explained. Silver's eyes widened as tears formed. He wiped them away quickly

"Why are you telling this?" The time traveler asked.

"I want you to know before you disappear."

"D-Disappear?" Silver stuttered. Mephiles grabbed Silver's hand and showed that Silver's palm was covered in his blood.

"One of the first symptoms is that your organs starts to glitch out and gives you a bloody cough. Soon your whole body will glitch out and disappear." Mephiles explained and let go of Silver's hand.

"Why am I glitching out now? It have to effected me when we passed the amusement park memory." The time traveler questioned.

"Because you and Sonic met in this year." The demon said.

"What? We could have known each other if we met in this year." Silver said, now more confused.

"It's because it was an erased memory." Mephiles said.

"An erased memory?" The time traveler questioned more.

"I'll show you, to make it easy." Mephiles quickly put his palm on Silver's forehead, showing memories which was painful. After that, Silver fell to the floor, crawling backwards.

"Y-You k-killed-"

"I killed Sonic yes but not long. With the chaos emeralds, it brought him back to life and the three of you defeated Iblis and me." The demon explained.

"Tell me where you are keeping my friends!" Silver demanded.

"If want to. Follow me." Silver followed Mephiles through a hallway to a room with a boarded up door and a window that has a curtain.

"Both of them are in this room." Mephiles informed.

"Can I see them?" Silver asked.

"Yes." Mephiles opened the curtain which made Silver's eyes widened with a gasp. Sonic was inside a glass tube with water slowly coming up and Shadow was on his side with his wrists trapped in gauntlets that connects to a machine.

"Silver!" Both of the trapped hedgehogs called out.

"Guys!" Silver shouted, pounding on the glass.

"What are you doing to them?!" Silver shouted to Mephiles.

"The blue one is afraid of drowning so I made him die from his fear. And I'm draining away all of the black one's chaos energy so he'll slowly die." The demon explained. Silver looked back at his friends and whispered

"I'll find a way to get you two out." However, Mephiles heard that. The demon snapped his fingers then they were in a the same area that they met.

"Why didn't you capture me with Sonic and Shadow?" Silver asked with sweat on his forehead.

"Because I want you to join me." Mephiles offered.

"What?" The silver hedgehog questioned.

"I heard that you were the one who's always scared. I want you to join me to not fear anything anymore and live as long as you want." Mephiles explained.

"W-What about Sonic and Shadow." Silver asked.

"You can't possibly think you care about them? The blue one always talking about you behind your back. The black one always think you're annoying and never bother seeing your birth." Mephiles explained.

"That's not true!" Silver disbelieve with a shaky voice.

"Oh really?" A fog appeared around Silver with Sonic and Shadow when they were in the third memory.

"I'll be back." The Silver from the fog informed.

"Right." When Silver left

"Fucking finally." Sonic whispered to Shadow.

"That scared goof is like a pest that won't go away." Shadow commented. Silver's ears dropped as the two hedgehogs were talking bad about him.

"You see now? If you join me, I'll make you much more brave and fight without mercy. You'll be strong that you can be unstoppable. Join me." Mephiles said with his hand out for Silver. The silver hedgehog looked away with fire in his eyes. He then flat out said

"No."

"Pardon?" The demon questioned. Silver turned to him

"I said no! I don't care about what people thinks about me. Shadow is still my father and Sonic is like a big brother to me. Nothing in this world will scare me away from my family! So go and fuck in hell, you **FUCKING** **CLOD**!" Silver shouted at the demon. Mephiles' eye twitched as his hands turned crystals.

"I thought that you're smarter than that." Crystal spears came out of the metal ground, trying to hit Silver. The time traveler manged to dodged all of them but some scratched his legs. Silver threw the broken glass towards the demon with his powers. Mephiles blocked them with his right arm which absorbed them inside.

"What?" Mephiles shot the glass towards Silver. Silver rolled under a metal sheet and come out when the glass was gone.

"You can't defeat me. You're mother tried to do that." The demon said.

"My mother?" Silver questioned.

"Yes, she tries to protect you from me. But she didn't make it."

"You son of bitch!" Silver rushed to punch the demon but was pushed to a wall by Mephiles.

"Even your mother put up more of a fight than you." The demon said. Silver looked at the hallway where both Sonic and Shadow is held captured.

 _"He's right. I can't defeat him like this. Maybe if I slow him down."_

"Give up now while you have a chance." Mephiles said, walking towards the silver hedgehog. He stopped when he heard Silver laughing softly.

"Is it hot in here? Or is it YOU!" Silver used his powers to make two chemicals on the lab to make molten lava at Mephiles. The demon screamed in pain as some of his body is melting so does his feet that trap him on the ground.

"Did you forget that crystals melt in molten lava?" Silver asked with a smirk. Mephiles looked at him with pure anger as Silver runs off.

* * *

Silver stopped in front of the window to see the water is full and Sonic is banging on the glass. And Shadow has a pale muzzle and dark circles under his eyes. The time traveler pick up a metal chair and smashed through the glass window. He rushed to Shadow

"Silver...?" Shadow murmured that Silver didn't heard. The silver hedgehog destroyed the machine with his powers.

"M...My chaos energy will come back. G...Go and help Sonic." Shadow said weakly. Silver rushed to Sonic who's eyes are closed. Silver picked up a metal pipe and bangs it against the glass tube. Shadow joined and smashes the gauntlets on his wrists on the glass. Soon, the glass broke and Sonic fell on the metal ground, not moving nor breathing.

"Sonic..." The weak black hedgehog murmured. Silver puts his palm on Sonic's chest and dragged it to his opened mouth where a bunch of water was floating above. Sonic coughed violently and slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey guys." Sonic said with a weak smile.

"Thank chaos that both of you are okay." Silver said. He helped both hedgehogs out of the room to the hallway.

"I'll set you two down, to rest a bit." Silver said then set them down. Both Sonic and Shadow saw that Silver's legs were cut multiple times.

"What h...happened to you?" Shadow asked, still weak.

"I fought Mephiles and manged to slow him down." The time traveler explained.

"Holy shit. And you weren't even scared?" Sonic asked. Silver shook his head

"I was scared that I'll lose you two. You're like a family that I never had. So I have to be brave to save you two." Silver explained. Both Sonic and Shadow weakly smiled at him.

"You're such a bad ass!" Sonic said.

"Thanks." Silver said, blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm glad that you faced your fears." Shadow said with a smile. Silver teared up a bit

"I love you guys. Not in a gay way." Silver chuckled and so did Sonic and Shadow. The time traveler stopped when he heard something from the left of the dark hallway.

"I'll be back." Silver walked a bit and focus his sight to see a lava snake with purple mixing it. And its coming right for them

"We need to go!" Silver quickly grabbed both Sonic and Shadow and put them on his shoulder then run away. The lava snake roared as it chasing the three hedgehogs. It shot a giant lava ball and passed them but a large hole was made. Silver put Shadow on his back then jumped over the hole and continue running. Crystal spears began to shot out of the metal ground, Silver run left and right to dodge them but scratches Sonic and Shadow's legs.

 _"Crap!"_ Silver thought breathing heavily from running too much but he needs to keep going. Sonic looked back to see the lava snake was so close that they felt the heat.

"Silver, I'll carry you while I'll run." Sonic said.

"You're still weak." The silver hedgehog breathed out. Sonic didn't listen as he grabs both Silver and Shadow and run faster away from the lava snake. Shadow tries to make a chaos spear from his hand but only made a small one. He shot it on the sprinklers which the lava snake roared in pain when the water hits it and slowed down.

"Thanks." Silver thanked.

"You're welcome." The weak ultimate life form said. They saw a hole that the hedgehogs can fit.

"This must be a secret hideout. You two will go first." Both Sonic and Shadow nodded then crawl through. Silver was about to go but he fell on his knees and puked on the ground. His eyes widened to see his blood on the ground and his right arm is glitching out.

"You're disappearing." Silver turned to see Mephiles but some parts of him are melted. The sick time traveler quickly tries to crawl away but the demon picked him up from his neck which burns.

"AGH!" Silver cried from the heat on his neck.

"Either way, you'll die and be forgotten by Sonic." Mephiles formed a spear on his hand and about to stab Silver.

"Get away from my son, you bitch!" Shadow tackled Mephiles to the ground, letting Silver go.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Ya, it's just a burn mark." Silver said, holding on his burned neck. Shadow used chaos spear at Mephiles' neck but he didn't felt it.

"Is that the best you can do?" Mephiles pushed the still weak Shadow away. Sonic spin dashed the melted demon away.

"Let's go!" The three hedgehogs crawled inside the hole to a small lab with a giant glass tube that has a door. They block the hole with a metal box.

"That will buy us some time." Shadow said.

"The chaos emerald." The green emerald was sitting on the tube.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Shadow said.

"Take this," Silver gave Shadow his watch "It'll tell you how to travel through time." The time traveler said.

"W-What are you telling this?" The ultimate life form asked.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"You two will have to go without me..." Silver said.

"What?!" Both Sonic and Shadow shouted.

"Now it's not the time to joke around." Sonic said.

"I'll die when we pass this year." Silver showed them his bloody palm and glitching arm.

"I-Is there way to keep you alive?" Shadow asked.

"No. I don't want to die without doing something important." The sick silver hedgehog said.

"Silver, if you weren't here then Shadow and I would have killed each other. You helped us work together. We can't leave you here." Sonic said.

"I knew you were going to say that." Silver pushed both still weak hedgehogs into the the glass tube and lock it.

"Don't do this! If you stay then that demon will kill you!" Shadow shouted, pounding on the glass.

"I don't want you two to see me dying in front of you. I'm going to die either way, you know?" Silver said with tears forming on his eyes.

"Please come with us! You don't have to do this!" Sonic shouted.

"I have to! I want to do something that isn't weak or pathetic." Silver wiped the tears but it keeps coming out.

"You're not weak or pathetic. You're the son that I want to have." Shadow said. Silver looked at him with tears then shook his head.

"Stop making this hard for me!" His whole body glitched out, making both Sonic and Shadow gasped.

"We can't do this without you! I don't want to forget you!" The blue hero shouted.

"I love you guys...Watch, activate." Silver commanded.

" **Voice confirmed. Recorded voice now.** " Then Shadow's voice from the watch shouted.

"Chaos control!" The green emerald glowed then a time portal sucked the two hedgehogs

" **SILVER!** " Then the portal closed, leaving the broken Silver alone. His whole body was glitching out, to calm him down a bit, he sings a song that his mother used to sing him goodnight.

"In a nightlight, do you see what you dream? All your troubles are they what they seems?" Mephiles broke down the metal box and saw only Silver who was singing as his body was glitching more.

"Poor soul." Mephiles said, shaking his head.

"Night of absolution..." The next and last feeling was a sharp pain on his back through his chest.


	8. Chapter 8: The dark side of the city

**The ending of the last chapter broke me and I couldn't stop crying. Since Silver is one of my favorite characters, so do a lot of fans. And now can't listen to his theme song the same ever again. Originally, Mephiles was going to kill Silver in front of Sonic and Shadow, and Silver couldn't say goodbye to them. But that will be more sad than the ending I picked. The idea that Shadow could be Silver's father would be a cool idea so I did that. Anyways, enjoy...  
**

Both Sonic and Shadow landed in a hillside with a large tree in the middle and the sky was deep red. Shadow tried to go back to the portal but it closed already.

"No, no, no! Chaos control to the past year!" Shadow shouted at the emerald but nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?!" The hurt ultimate life form asked.

" **The past year is erased.** " Silver's watch informed which had a female voice.

"It can't be. I just found out that Silver is my son, I don't want to lose him again." Shadow murmured. Sonic was confused at this.

"Who's Silver?" The blue hero asked. Shadow turned to Sonic.

"What are you talking about, faker? He has silver fur, pot-like hair and from the future." Shadow described.

"I don't remember a guy like him." Sonic shrugged. The ultimate life form remembered that the Time Eater keeps erasing Sonic's memories, including his friends.

"Chaos fucking dammit!" He punched the tree which made Sonic jumped.

"What am I suppose to do now without you?" Shadow murmured. Sonic was about to put his hand on Shadow's shoulder but knows it'll make it worse. The blue hero looked ahead to see Central city being destroyed by black aliens.

"It's the black arms! We need to go there and kick those alien butts!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Ya...Sure." Shadow said then skate to the destroyed city.

"Why is this Silver so important to him?" Sonic asked before running to the city.

* * *

They reached the city in a matters in of seconds.

"I'll go to the gun shop. Bullets are very affected against the black arms very well." Shadow informed.

"Oh really? Then where did these bodies came from?" Sonic pointed to dead bodies of G.U.N agents around the area.

"Humans are known to be stupid. Stay here, the shop won't let a teen enter the store." Shadow said, leaving the blue teen alone.

"Stay here, the shop won't let a teen enter the shop," Sonic said in an annoying voice. "You're not the boss of me." The blue hero took a few steps then fell to the ground when he felt someone was holding on his foot. He was upside down and saw a black arm soldier putting a gun on Sonic's chest.

 _"I regret my decision."_ Before the soldier could pull the trigger, a headlight hits the two and looked ahead to see Shadow riding a G.U.N motorcycle, heading towards them. Shadow ran over the alien with the motorcycle, letting Sonic hit the ground.

"My neck!" The blue hero rubbed his neck before Shadow shoots the alien in the head.

"Thanks Shadow. Where did you get that motorcycle?" Sonic asked but stopped in his tracks when Shadow pointed his gun at him.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sonic shouted.

"What do you want, faker?" Shadow asked.

"We work together, remember?" Sonic asked.

"Work together? Whatever," Puts his gun away "Don't slow me down." Shadow said then skated away.

"Slow you down? Do you know who I am?" Sonic asked with a smirk then run to Shadow. But the real Shadow came out with two guns, looking around for Sonic.

"Sonic?" The real Shadow called out. "I can't even keep a teen to stay!" He threw the guns but it shot a person in the knee

"Ow! W-What the fuck!? Now you're the enemy!"

"Now I know why the G.U.N hated me. I need to find him." Shadow picked up the guns then went out to search for the blue hero.

~A few hours passed~

The past Shadow and Sonic defeat the black soldiers while the real Shadow is searching for Sonic.

"Where on Mobius could he be?" The real ultimate life form questioned. He looked ahead to see something far away that made him gasp.

"Silver?!" He rushed to him but tripped and hits his knee on a rock. Shadow hissed the stinging pain but got back up.

"Silver, I thought that I-" Once he reached him, the silver hedgehog disappeared. Silver's watch said

" **Current status: Need rest to not have hallucinations. A bleeding knee needs medical help.** " Shadow looked down at his knee to see that it was bruised and bleeding a bit.

"I can't sleep right now. I need to find Sonic." Shadow said to the watch.

" **You'll find your friend when you're energized again**." The watch was right, he's still weak as his chaos energy is coming back.

"I hope you're right. Sonic, stay in this city till I find you." Shadow said then went on top of a rooftop.

~With Sonic~

 _"I've noticed that he's different from before."_ Sonic thought while running with past Shadow. The blue hero stopped when past Shadow stopped. They looked to see 4 humans guarding a green chaos emerald.

"Strange, I thought we have the green one?" Sonic questioned. Past Shadow loaded his gun and pointed it to the humans.

"No!" Sonic tackled past Shadow to the ground before he could pull the trigger.

"What the hell faker?!" Past Shadow shouted as Sonic takes the gun away.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you trying to kill humans?" The blue hero asked.

"Because they ruined my life! They killed my family even Maria!" Shadow shouted.

"I thought that you got it? Why are you back on this?" Sonic then put two and two together.

 _"This is the past Shadow. I forgot that he was like this..."_ Sonic hoped that the present Shadow is still in this city.

"You can't let hate control your life. You can live a normal life if you don't let the past keeps you down. Oh ya, I have a very bad memory so if I come back and don't know what happened, just go with it." Sonic said before leaving past Shadow alone. Past Shadow was about to pull the trigger on the humans but he couldn't.

"Hey Shads!" Past Sonic greeted past Shadow.

"Wanna kick some alien butt?" Past Sonic asked, pumped up. Past Shadow sighed

"Just don't slow me down." Both of the past hedgehogs went off.

~With Shadow~

The real Shadow on top of a roof, patching up his wounded knee with a cloth.

" **Signs shows that you're depressed.** " Silver's watch spoke out.

"Huh? You're a watch, you can't understand." Shadow said.

" **I was programmed to help my creator. Physical or mental.** " The watch said.

"Do you know who's your creator was? No one can't remember Silver except me." The black hedgehog said.

" **Searching...No Silver exists.** " The watch said.

"Ya, I got that. I don't know anything about this time junk. I don't know what I'm suppose to do." Shadow said, laying back and resting his head on a stone. He sighs

"I wished it was me that died instead of him..." He murmured while staring at the dark red sky.

"Shadow!" A familiar voice called out. Shadow got up and looked down to see Sonic at the streets, looking around.

"Sonic!" Shadow grabbed Silver's watch and jumped down to the streets, meeting the stinging pain on the knee.

" **Don't rush into things while you have a wounded knee.** " The watch advised.

"I'll be fine." He walked to Sonic.

"Hiya Shads!" Sonic greeted but Shadow punched him in the arm.

"OW! What was that for!?" The blue hero asked, rubbing his arm.

"When I told you to stay, you stay!" Shadow yelled.

"It just that I met your past self and-"

"You met my what?" The black hedgehog questioned.

"Ya I kind of met and went with your past self." Sonic explained with an awkard smile. Shadow pretends to strangle Sonic out of frustration then stops.

"The number one rule in time travel: Don't fucking meet with anyone in the past!" Shadow shouted.

" **If you met a friend in the past, then it'll be fine if you don't tell them about the future, like their deaths and events. But you never meet with your past self or a paradox will happen.** " The watch explained.

"Thank you for the tip." Sonic said.

" **You're welcome. Just ask me anytime, call me Nicole.** " Then Nicole powered down, to save battery.

"What happened to your knee?" Sonic asked, pointing to Shadow's wounded knee.

"I saw Sil...I just tripped, that's all." Shadow said.

"You should be careful, old man." Sonic joked which made Shadow give him the death glare.

"Let's get out of here. I'm getting sick of smelling dead bodies." Shadow pointed out the death in the air.

"Right. Let's Go-Whoa!" Then an earthquake began.

"Why is there an earthquake now?!" The black hedgehog asked. The street broke apart and black and red tentacles came out and grabbed the two hedgehogs.

"What the fuck?!" From the underground came out a black alien creature with only a head which had six eyes and a beak, roaring at the two.

"Oh no! Is this what people in the internet said? I don't remember the name but it started with an H?" Sonic asked.

"I don't get you and the culture of this planet." Shadow said with half closed eyes. The monster moved towards Shadow, looking at his bleeding knee

 ** _"Black doom's blood..."_** The monster said then moved to Sonic.

"Don't do anything, okay?!" Sonic shouted at the creature. The monster squeeze Sonic tightly.

"Is that the best you...got?" The blue hero breathed out.

"Chaos dammit." Shadow bit the tentacle then gets flown to the sky.

"Great, I'm turning into an idiot." Shadow pulled out two guns then he falls back down. Both of the monster and Sonic looked up when Shadow shot bullets on the black monster.

"Alright! Great job-" The monster jumped and ate the black hedgehog whole. Sonic had a shock look

"Shads?!" Then bullets came out of the monster's body. It roared then dropped Sonic as it dies.

"Shadow?" The black hedgehog spin dashed out of the monster's stomach, covered in green blood.

"That was...AWESOME! I never thought that would work!" Shadow shouted. Sonic covered his mouth to not throw up

"Great job. But please get that blood off your fur or I'll throw up!" The blue hero advised. Shadow looked at his fur

"Oh right." He shook off the blood off his fur.

"Let's go, this time." Sonic nodded. The ultimate life form pulled out the green emerald then shouted

"Chaos control!" Then both hedgehogs went through the time portal.

 **I know I said that I'm going to take a break but I can't leave you guys depressed after the last one. Got to admit, It feels weird to not write Silver cause now he's gone. So I have to get used to it. Anyways, have a good day ;)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Another carnival ride

**So since that Shadow the hedgehog game is only a spin-off, not in the main games. It doesn't count that the Time Eater would take Sonic's memories since that was Shadow's adventure. Oh ya, I don't know much about the Rush series when writing this chapter. I may mess up and I want to apologize before you read this. Enjoy ;)  
**

The two hedgehogs landed in a middle of a carnival with a bunch of colors around. They're not in outer space this time.

"I remember this place. This was before I met Blaze." Sonic informed.

"That purple cat that can shoot fire out of her hands?" Shadow asked. Since the black hedgehog was either working in G.U.N or didn't care, he keep missing that Sonic made a lot of friends.

"Yep, that's her. I'll look around this carnival." Sonic was about to go but Shadow grabbed him.

"You're not going anywhere alone again." The black hedgehog said.

"Aww, why not?" The blue hero asked, giving him the puppy eyes.

"The last time you went off, you almost made a paradox." Shadow explained through his teeth.

"So you'll watch me throughout this journey?" Sonic asked with an annoyed look.

"I guess so." The ultimate life form shrugged.

"Geez, you act and sound like my dad." Sonic commented. Shadow dragged Sonic by pulling on his ear

"Come on."

"Ow, ow! Sensitive ears!" Sonic shouted. The blue hero didn't heard Shadow sighed softly.

"So what was the reason why Blaze came here?" The black hedgehog asked.

"She came here because the 7 Sol emeralds were somewhere in Mobius." Sonic explained.

"So the Sol emeralds are knock-off chaos emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"Well they're in a different shape." Sonic said.

"Knock-offs are still knock-offs to me." The black hedgehog said.

"So, where do we look?" The blue hero asked.

"This is your memory, you should lead the way." Shadow said.

"It's not like I remember every one of my memories immediately." Sonic said.

" **Sol emeralds are going to be here soon.** " Nicole informed.

"Since we're in the middle of this carnival, how about we-"

"No." Shadow said.

"Oh come on! Why can't we have fun?" The blue hero asked.

"Cause we're in a mission to search for the Time Eater. If we don't then time will be messed up." Shadow explained.

"Please, just for about 10 minutes?" Sonic begged.

"No means no." The black hedgehog said, now annoyed.

"You're acting more like an old man." Sonic commented.

"Why do you always call me an old man? I'm 5 years older than you." Shadow said.

"Ya but you were frozen for 50 years though." Sonic said with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean I'm old!" The ultimate life form said, through his teeth.

"Ya whatever." The blue hedgehog said with a cute smile.

"Let's just go."

~Few minutes later~

Sonic saw something and went there which made Shadow followed him.

"So what is this?" Shadow asked.

"It's a throwing game. You throw this ball on the three bottles and you win a prize." Sonic explained, giving him a tennis ball.

"Okay that's easy." The ultimate life form threw the ball and made the bottles go down. The person who was working gave Shadow a plushie of a silver chao with yellow eyes.

"This plushie is kind of cute." Shadow slightly smiled at the plushie in his hands. Sonic smiled at this

"We should keep going." Shadow said.

They stopped walking when they heard people screaming and running away from something.

"Is it the Time Eater?" Sonic asked.

"No. Why would he give away where he's at?" Shadow asked. Then Eggman's robots came in groups of 4, destroying the carnival. A motor bug was charging towards Shadow but the black hedgehog punched through the back of the robot. When he pulled his hand out, a flicky of a bird was in his hand.

"Why is there an animal in that robot?" Shadow asked, letting go of the bird.

"Oh ya, back then the Egghead used animals as power sources for the robots." Sonic explained before drop kicking a buzz bomber.

"That's dumb. Animals are one of the weakest being in Mobius. Would it make more sense if Eggman used REAL power source for robots? At least he's using real robots now." Shadow ranted then used chaos spears to hit buzz bombers.

"Eggman is back using animals as power sources for his robots." Sonic informed. Shadow was silent for a second.

"I always questions how that man has 300 IQ." They destroyed 20 robots in 5 minutes

"This was too easy." Sonic commented. Then a medium-sized armored robot with pillar like arms came out.

"You need to stop jinxing in fights." Shadow said. Both hedgehogs spin dashed on the robot multiple times and started to damage it.

"We're close to defeating it." Sonic said. He rushed to spin dash but the robot punched him in the gut and make him fly through a bunch of tents that were games and food.

"Sonic!" Shadow spin dashed the robot to a wire, making it shut off. Shadow followed the destruction that Sonic left and felt his heart dropped. Outside the carnival, was Sonic lying on his side with blood around his body. The black hedgehog rushed to the injured hero's side.

"Sonic! Please say something! I can't lose another person." Shadow shouted, fighting tears.

"S-Shadow..." Sonic spoke weakly.

"You'll get through this, I promise!" The black hedgehog said.

"I w-wished that we could have," Pull out a ketchup packet and give him a smile. "Caught up!"

"You got three seconds to run."

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" Sonic said over and over as he runs away from an angry Shadow.

Both hedgehogs stopped to see a much taller Time Eater which had the Sol emeralds floating over the chao.

"Time Eater!" The chao turned to the two hedgehogs with a grin. The Time Eater showed both Sonic and Shadow that both him and Mephiles shaking hands and told the demon to kill one of the hedgehogs.

Shadow's body turned red **"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"** Shadow rushed to the chao

"Shads wait!" The anger hedgehog grabbed the time god's throat and pinned him to the dirt ground.

"CHAOS BLAST!" A red explosion came out and Sonic had to move father away to not get hit. The blue hero came back to see Shadow on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"What if I'm not?" Shadow asked, getting up.

"What do you mean by that?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"That chao got away from me again." Shadow informed.

"Where are the Sol emeralds now?" They looked ahead to see a familiar cat carrying the Sol emeralds and jumped through a portal.

"Blaze wait!" Sonic shouted but she was gone. Sonic looked around.

"Where are we and why am I covered in ketchup?" The blue hero asked.

"Let's just go." Shadow pulled out the emerald then shouted

"Chaos control!" Sonic jumped through the portal. Shadow walked to get the chao plushie from the ground.

"I hope you're in a better place now..." Shadow murmured then jumped through the portal.

 **I hope you like this. I'm sorry that this shorter than usual. It's just that I had no other ideas for this so I did this. And how about you submit an idea for the next chapter, it'll be Sonic heroes since I have no idea for that too XD. Anyways, have a good day :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The metal copy

**Holy shit! 10 totals chapter of this story :D I'm so happy that a lot of you guys enjoys this. Thank you guys and enjoy :3**

Shadow was falling down in the time portal with the plushie. He saw Sonic was on his back with his arms was on the back of his head, as he falls.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Aw you know, just floating around." Sonic smiled.

"You've been waiting to say that, didn't you?" The black hedgehog asked with his eyes half-closed.

"Come on enjoy the fun." Sonic advised.

"You want me to enjoy a terrible pun?" Shadow asked.

"That's not what I mean. You know relax." Sonic advised.

"How could I relax? We have a mission to do that will mess up time. When will you be serious about anything?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed.

"You need to relax once in a while. I don't want to be serious all the time then it'll be so boring! It doesn't hurt to relax a bit." Sonic said.

"Well since it'll take a little bit to get to the next memory. Alright just until we get there." Shadow then got comfortable by crossing his arms and closing his eyes. A bit later, he opened one eye to see Sonic moving around like he's swimming.

"You're an idiot, Sonic." Shadow chuckled.

"At least I'm not drowning." Sonic remarked.

"I've always wonder why you hate water. Why is that?" The black hedgehog asked.

"It started when I was running away from home,"

* * *

Then a flashback of him as a 5 year old, running through a forest at a stormy night.

 _"It was pouring hard that I could see where I'm going."_ Little Sonic then slips and rolled down a river that pushes him up and down violently. The little hedgehog cries and screams for help until his throat was sore and filled with muddy water. Then he sank to the bottom like a rock as his world around him goes black.

"Hey buddy! Come on, wake up." Little Sonic coughed up water and gasped for the clean air. He looked up to see a male 20 year old rabbit with white fur, black eyes and wears white gloves and black boots. He had long ears that's as long as older Sonic.

"I heard your screams from my house. Are you okay?" The rabbit asked. Sonic tried to speak but came out nothing but raspy. The rabbit wrapped his long ears around Sonic's neck.

"You must have damaged your voice box when you were screaming so loud. But don't worry, you're voice will come back." The rabbit said with a smile. Sonic nodded and smiled as a responds.

"Why are you here alone? Where are your parents?" Sonic looked down with his ears down.

"Oh...I'm sorry to know that. How about you stay with me for a little bit?" The rabbit asked. Sonic nodded.

"Good. My name is Felix the rabbit, my house isn't far from here." Felix carried Sonic to the house.

 _"For the two years being with him, he taught me a lot of things. He taught me how to fight like him. But I'm afraid of water cause not breathing until you black out is the worst feeling."_ Older Sonic explained.

 _"What happened to Felix?"_ Shadow asked.

 _"Well, his human side-kick took me to the hospital where Felix was dying after trying to stop a bank robbery. So I got his plane which is the tornado and flew to the islands where I met Tails."_ Older Sonic explained.

~Flashback ends~

" **We're almost to our next destination.** " Nicole informed. Both hedgehogs landed inside a dark lab with robot parts on a large table.

"I don't like the look of this place." Shadow commented, looking around the lab.

"Let's try to-" The hedgehogs felt something hard hits their head that caused them to hit the ground, as the world around them goes completely black.

* * *

"Sonic. Sonic wake up!"

The blue hero groaned and slowly starting to wake up.

"What?" Sonic sees that he was strapped onto a lab table. His arms, chest and legs were strapped down.

"You finally woke up." Sonic turned to see Shadow that was strapped into a lab table like Sonic. But his rings on his wrists and ankles were gone.

"How long were we out?" The blue hero asked.

"I don't know. I probably bet a few hours or so?" Shadow guessed while trying to move but can't.

"Ow...My head." Sonic commented.

"Ya, do you remember what enemy you fought in this memory?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Let me remember." Sonic said, trying to remember, despite that the side of his head was bleeding a bit, so did Shadow's.

" **You already forgot about me?** " Both hedgehogs looked behind them to see Metal Sonic standing there with Silver's watch in his hands.

"Metal Sonic! I forgot you were here!" Sonic shouted.

" **Let me and the hedgehogs go, you cheap copy!** " Nicole shouted.

" **My, I could see you got 'personality' for a watch robot.** " Metal commented then puts the watch on a cabinet that was right next to the chao plushie.

"What do you want with us?" Shadow asked.

" **Well, a little chao told me to let's say 'take care of both of you'. I didn't believed that he was a time lord, but he showed me the defeat of me in the future. He had this other god called Mephiles but he disappeared in the timeline, along with another of you.** " Metal explained.

"We had another one in our team?" Sonic asked Shadow but the black hedgehog was silent.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Shadow asked.

" **I'm going to take one of you to where you won't come back.** " Metal walked to Sonic.

 _"Shit!"_ Both Sonic and Shadow thought. Metal unbuckled Sonic's straps to only be handcuffed then gets dragged away.

"I'll get out." Sonic whispered to Shadow with a smirk and a wink, before disappearing.

"Just don't be an idiot." Shadow whispered.

~With Sonic~

"So where are we going, scrap metal?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

" **You'll see.** " Metal responded. The metal copy turned on a lever.

"What's that?" The blue hero asked.

" **It's nothing to worry about.** " Metal said.

~With Shadow~

The ultimate life form was trying to get out of the straps.

"How come he didn't rope?!" Shadow shouted.

" **The scan says that Sonic is fine.** " Nicole informed.

"You can read our bodies anytime to see we're alright? When did that happened?" Shadow asked.

" **It's my program to make sure the people are in perfect health.** " The watch explained.

"That's interesting." Shadow then coughed violently "Why is the air so dry?"

" **Readings shows that the air is sucking up. Meaning that there's no air left.** " Nicole explained.

"W-what?!" Shadow tries to get out while coughing. Then he thought up an idea

 _"If I use chaos blast then I'll get out. But without my rings, I'll lose too much power. But I have to get out."_ His body turned red

"Chaos blast!" An explosion destroyed the whole lab and sets it in flames. Shadow came out of the room with his rings, Nicole and the plushie coughing.

" **Signs shows that you'll be fine.** " Nicole informed.

"Ya, thanks. Can you track Sonic?" Shadow asked as he puts the rings back on his wrists and ankles.

" **Yes, I'll show a map to where he is.** " Nicole showed a holographic map and a blue spot was in a room that wasn't far.

"Thanks Nicole." Shadow skates towards the room with Nicole and the chao plushie in his hands.

~With Sonic~

Sonic was in a room, still handcuffed and heard the explosion at the lab.

"What was that?" Sonic asked Metal. The metal copy sighed then pull out his claws.

" **Let's get this over with.** " When Shadow came in, Metal shot a laser beam which made the black hedgehog fall on his bruised knee, making it bleed a bit again.

"Gotcha!" Sonic had his hand-cuffed hands wrapped around Metal's neck.

" **You're a pest.** " Metal slams Sonic against a stone wall multiple times.

"Is that the best you got?" Sonic murmured as he whine in pain on his back. Shadow spin dashed on Metal's chest but got blasted by the robot's blast. Both hedgehogs' were on the ground, breathing heavily.

"What are we going to do?" The blue hero asked the ultimate life form.

"I got an idea." Shadow whispered the plan into Sonic's ear.

"Got it!" Sonic whispered as he gets up.

"Hey, scrap metal!" The blue hero shouted.

" **Why won't you stay down?!** " Metal shot a beam towards Sonic.

"NOW!" Shadow used chaos control to punch the beam with chaos spear, which hits Metal and destroying him.

" **N-No-o! I-I-I failed either w-way?!** " That was the metal copy's last words before shutting down.

"Great job Shads-" Sonic's eyes widened when he saw Shadow on the ground, not moving.

"Shads!" Sonic rushed to see that the black hedgehog's chest was burned and small blood was pouring out of the side of his mouth.

"Come on, don't go!" Sonic shouted then hugged Shadow's body.

"Boo!" Sonic screamed like a girl and let go of Shadow who was awake with a smile.

"Ha ha ha! That way the best prank I've ever done." Shadow said, laughing.

"You son of a bitch!" Sonic kicked Shadow.

"Now you know how I felt when you did that?" Shadow asked, getting up.

"Alright, I'm sorry for doing that. Where did that burned mark came from?" The blue hero asked, pointing to Shadow's chest.

"It was from Metal before." Shadow explained as he brush the soot off his chest.

"That's explains it. And that blood on your mouth is ketchup, right?" Sonic asked.

"Blood?" Shadow wiped his mouth to see his small blood.

"Let's go." Sonic said.

"You're right," Pulled out the green emerald "Chaos control!"

Sonic jumped in first and Shadow was about to jump but he coughed violently in his hand. He looked to see more of his blood in his palm.

"That beam must have been that strong." Shadow commented then jumped through the portal, with the chao plushie in his hand.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that this chapter wasn't that good, remember that I didn't have any ideas for this one. And today I got TWO power out from a snow storm which was so fucking hard -_-. Anyways, have a good day :)**


	11. Chapter 11: A failed project

**Sorry that this is short. I maybe take a small break on this. Also, I made a one-shot of both Silver and Blaze but in an AU called "A missing friend". It might not be good since I haven't done a one-shot for two months cause I'm too busy working on this. Enjoy  
**

Sonic noticed that Shadow looked tired than usual.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Uh? Ya I am." Shadow said while looking away.

"If you say so." The blue hero said. He turned when he heard Shadow's scream

"What's wrong?" They quickly landed in the space colony ARK of all places. Shadow was holding on his head.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I just got a painful headache, that's all." Shadow said before getting up.

"Why are we at the ARK anyways?" Sonic asked.

"Something isn't right. This hallways looks too brand new and not filled with dust." Shadow informed.

"Hey Nicole." Sonic spoke to the watch.

" **Yes?** " The watch asked.

"What year are we?" The blue hero asked.

"In mid 50's." Shadow gasped at the year.

"What is it now?" The black hedgehog looked out to see a rocket with the symbol G coming to the ARK.

"This is the day that Maria died..." He murmured.

"But I don't remember all of this!" Sonic shouted.

"The Time Eater must have used one of my memories to slow us down." Shadow guessed. Both hedgehogs' ears perked to hear voices.

"What's going on, doctor?" A familiar voice asked as footsteps were coming their way.

"Shit!" Shadow shoved Sonic to a closet but cracked the door open to see. They saw another Shadow, Eggman's grandpa Gerald and his granddaughter Maria walking through the clean halls.

"Why is there a rocket outside?" Maria asked her grandpa.

"Don't worry about everything. Shadow and I will talk to them so wait here." Gerald said to calm down his granddaughter.

"Alright. We'll be back." The other Shadow said to Maria before both of him and the doctor went off.

" **Readings show that Shadow's organs are-** "

"Shut it!" The real Shadow whispered before shutting off the watch.

"Can we use chaos control to get out?" Sonic asked.

"No, it's too small to use it now. We need to get to a bigger room." Shadow informed. Both of the hedgehogs' sneaked off, well Sonic was. The blue hero saw Shadow was slowly going to Maria.

 _"What is he doing?"_ Sonic thought. Shadow reached his hand to his old friend's shoulder but hesitates. Eventually, he dropped his hand then rushed out with Sonic.

"Huh?" The young human girl turned but see nothing.

"I swore I felt someone was behind me? Shadow?" Maria questioned herself.

~With Sonic and Shadow~

They stopped when they saw G.U.N soldiers about 5 was at the hallway.

"There's Project Shadow!" One of the soldiers shouted before pointing their guns at the two hedgehogs.

"Go, go!" Both hedgehogs run away while a storm of bullets passes them.

"Gah!" Sonic turned around to see Shadow on his knees while holding on his left side.

"Shads!" The blue hero picked the black hedgehog up by putting Shadow's left arm around Sonic then run away.

"My room is over there. We'll hide in there." Shadow explained before breathing heavily.

"Alright." They stopped at his door as the soldiers were coming. Shadow punched in the code then went inside before closing the door. They heard footsteps stopping in front of the door

"Where did they go?" One of the soldiers asked.

"He's somewhere. We're not leaving until he's dead!" Then the footsteps were going and slowly silent.

"That was close." Sonic commented. Shadow's room had a small bed with purple sheets, a large window that showed space, a shelf with a bunch of books and a desktop computer that he got for his first year of being created. Sonic sets Shadow down in his bed which Shadow was still holding on his side.

"Do you have any cloth that could stop the bleeding?" Sonic asked.

"Use my pillow cases, they're easy to rip." Shadow informed.

"Got it." While Sonic was tearing the pillow case, the black hedgehog saw the cut on his side glitching out. Shadow's reaction was a blank stare and no emotion. He snapped out when Sonic put the ripped case over the side.

"I hope that will stop the bleeding for a bit." The blue hero said.

"Thanks." Shadow said and gave him a small smile.

"Oh ya," Sonic gave Shadow the chao plushie. "You dropped it when you got shot." The blue blur said with a smile. Shadow gave him another smile

"Do you think we can use chaos control in here?" Sonic asked.

"No, it's still too small. We need a wider room to use it." Shadow explained.

"I think the G.U.N soldiers are gone for a bit. Do you want me to carry you?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"I'm not that hurt. Let's just go." Both of them peeked out before running in the hallways. They heard a gunshot echoed the whole ARK. Shadow felt like he couldn't breath when he heard his old friend's scream.

"MARIA!" Shadow tried to go to her but Sonic stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Let me go!" Shadow demanded.

"G.U.N will kill us if we don't go." Sonic explained. The black hedgehog looked ahead then said

"Fine..." Sonic was surprised by that response. He expected a fight or he yells at him.

"There's a room with enough space to use chaos control." Shadow informed.

"Right." They arrived in the main hub

"Stand on the middle." Shadow said to Sonic.

"Why?" The blue hero asked.

"Because I don't want you to be sucked in the portal yet." The black hedgehog explained.

"Alright?" Sonic went to the center until he realized that the emerald and Nicole was with him.

"Shads-" Shadow put a glass container around Sonic.

"Shads, what are you doing?" The blue blur asked pounding on the glass.

"I'm going to die when we go." Shadow showed his bloody palm and glitching side.

 _"Why does this feel familiar?_ _"_ Sonic thought. "Is there another way to keep you alive?" Sonic asked.

"Why do you care about me?" Shadow asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic asked now worried.

"After all I'm a failure. I'm a failed project, I failed to save my friend, I failed at being a friend and I failed at being a father." Shadow had tears forming.

"You're not a failure. I can't do this without you." The blue hero said.

"I'm the son of a monster that tried to kill humanity! You saved the timeline before so you can do this without the hedgehog that hides his sadness inside!" Sonic was silent with his eyes widened.

"I don't want you to die!" Sonic shouted.

"I don't care if I live or die anymore! I'm always in pain and I always try to hide it." Shadow turned around to hear footsteps coming.

"Don't do this! I don't want to forget you!" Sonic shouted trying to break the glass.

"Don't worry, my voice is recorded in Nicole. Just," He turned to Sonic with tears rolling down his cheeks "Don't be an idiot, okay?"

"Shadow!" Sonic cried out to him.

"Do it, Nicole." Shadow said to Nicole.

" **...Voice recorded...Chaos control!** " The portal sucked Sonic in

" **SHADOW!** " Then the portal closed, leaving Shadow alone. He looked down on the plushie in his hands while his tears hits its face. Then the soldiers came

"There's another one?" One of the soldier questioned. Shadow turned to them with his arms up, giving up.

"I'm just a failure prototype..." The black hedgehog explained. The soldiers put Shadow on his knees and put his hands on the back of his neck. And put the gun on the back of Shadow's head, ready to shoot. He turned to look at the plushie and smiled with more tears rolling down.

"I'm coming."

 **BANG!**


	12. Chapter 12: The monsters inside of us

**It's weird that after I posted the last chapter, I got stomach flu and couldn't do anything for two days...ya. And just like Silver's death, I was broken and bawling when Shadow died. And thank you for the reviews and 1,000+ views. Also this doesn't relate to "The Darken hedgehog" nor the other project I'm currently working on. Anyways, enjoy ;)**

Sonic was spit out of the portal into a black ground.

"Ow, rub burn!" Sonic sat up, rubbing his elbow.

"What happened?" The blue blur looked around to only black and nothing else.

" **You only have a rub burn.** " Nicole informed that was lying next to him.

"What the heck are you?" Sonic asked before picking her up.

" **I'm Nicole, a watch that helps their creators rather in physical or mental help.** " The watch explained.

"Hmm, Tails must have build you and I forgot. Anyways, where are we?" Sonic asked Nicole.

" **Use the flashlight to look around. Just push down the button on my screen.** " Nicole informed.

"Alright." Sonic pushed the button and shined the light ahead to see a black, slimy-looking normal wolverine with glowing white eyes.

"What the?!" Sonic heard laughs all around him so he used the flashlight to see about 20 more wolverines like the other one.

"What the heck are we?" The blue blur questioned while backing up.

 ** _"Why do you keep going?"_** One of the wolverines questioned with a raspy male voice.

"What?" The blue hedgehog asked.

 _ **"Why do you go on these adventures? You could have stopped when you met Shadow the hedgehog."**_ Another wolverine said with a female voice.

"Who's Shadow the hedgehog?" Sonic asked.

 _ **"What's the point of making more friends when they're all useless?"**_ A wolverine said with a child's voice. All of the wolverines showed their yellow teeth as they all laughed that would send shivers down a person's spine. Sonic had enough so he runs ahead to get away.

 ** _"Running away won't save you all the time."_** A wolverine with a deep male voice said as the wolverines were coming to him.

"Nicole, where the hell are we?!" Sonic asked the watch.

" **I-I have no clue!** " Nicole shouted. Sonic felt like he was running in place, couldn't run faster. He yelped in pain when he felt something bite his foot and fall on the black, hard ground.

 _ **"Why won't you die?"**_

 _ **"Yes, so you won't suffer anymore."**_

 _ **"Die."**_

 _ **"Die."**_ Now Sonic was covering his ears and closing his eyes, to block the wolverines' yells.

"Shut up." The blue hero murmured.

 _ **"Die."**_

" **Sonic, don't listen to them!** " Nicole shouted to Sonic.

 _ **"DIE!"**_

"SHUT UP!" Sonic shouted. Then a dark figure floated down which made all of the wolverines run away in fear.

"I'm sorry for my pets. I forgot to feed them this morning." The figure said in a deep voice. Sonic tried to focus his vision to see the figure better in the dark. When the blue blur put on the flashlight on the figure, he gasped and crawled back. It was him but have black fur, quills were up and he was floating.

"Don't be scared. I picked this form to only talk to you." The dark hedgehog said and helped Sonic back on his feet.

"Okay? What is this place?" The blue hero asked.

"This is your deep mind. Those wolverines are monster forms of people that want you to stop your life." The black hedgehog explained.

"Well I was made fun of in grade school for my speed. But kids are kids after all." Sonic said as both him and his dark counterpart walking ahead.

"Oh I forgot to put on the light." The black hedgehog snapped his fingers then the whole area was bright white and can see everything.

"What's your name?" Sonic asked his dark counterpart.

"You can call me Konton." Konton said.

"Cool, is that Japanese for chaos?" The blue blur asked.

"Yes and I see you're teaching some other language." Konton commented.

"Well some, Tails tries to teach me..." Sonic stopped "Tails. I forgot the reason I'm here. Hey Konton, could I go now?" The blue hero asked.

"Why? I want to spend with you, that's all." Konton said.

"I'm sorry but we can hang out another time. I need to go and save the universe like always." Sonic said.

"Why bother with that chao?" The dark being asked.

"What do you mean by that?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"I waited until you're finally alone to talk. So those other two wouldn't help you." Konton said with a straight face.

"Other two? Who were they?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh yes, you forgot them before they died." Konton said.

 _"Were they my friends? I failed to saved them? Why?"_

"Don't look so down. Those two were useless to this mission and to you. So don't worry a bit about everything."

" **Sonic, look down!** "

Sonic looked down to see black aura was coming up on his legs.

"Konton, what is this?!" Sonic asked as he tries to get out. Konton laughed and said

"My name isn't Konton and this is my real form." The dark hedgehog said with a smile.

"Then what are you?" The blue hero asked.

"I'm your dark self, you moron. I came from the negative energy off of the chaos emeralds. I've been trapped here for so long and now I'll come out of this place." Dark Sonic explained. Sonic got the aura off then run

"Running away as usual." Then the Werehog form came out, snarling with some drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

"Be a good boy and fetch that hedgehog for me." The Werehog nodded then chased to the running blue hedgehog.

"A werewolf of myself?! What's next? A vampire of myself?" Sonic questioned as he runs. He was blind for a bit when the lights throughout the area was shut off, and all he could see is darkness.

"Nicole, where's the exit?" Sonic asked as he heard the Werehog's growls.

" **This is a place that I never programmed to know!** " The watch said.

"Oh great!" He then trips when something caught his leg. The blue hero looked to see two of the wolverines were holding him down is legs with their paws.

"Let go of me!" The blue hedgehog tries to kick or punch them but the Werehog grabbed him by the teeth, piercing his chest and back. Sonic screamed in pain and tries to get out of the Werehog's mouth. The wolf ran back to Dark Sonic and put him down.

"Good boy." Dark said and pet the Werehog.

"What the hell do you want?" Sonic asked.

"I've been trapped in this empty wasteland for so long. I want to escape this place and cause chaos like I am." Dark explained.

"You can't! I can't let you hurt anyone!" The blue hero shouted.

"Why do you care about the people?" The dark being asked. Sonic was silent

"Those people made fun of you, make more problems for you to solve, and they don't give a reward after you almost died many times. Why bother with them?" Dark asked.

"Because there's things that are worth protecting!" The blue blur shouted.

"Oh really? Then those things are useless." The dark energy said with a small laugh.

"I'll keep fighting, like I always do." Sonic said with a smile.

"Doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon." Dark said with a smile with the Werehog and the wolverines smiles with him. Then everything went white after Sonic closed his eyes.

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes to see that he was face plant on sand. He lifted his face and saw four chao poking him.

"Go away." The chao run away but in a cute way.

" **Good morning. You passed out cause of exhaustion.** " Nicole explained.

 _"That was all a dream?"_ Sonic put his hand on his chest _"It felt so real though."_ The blue blur got up and see a small town that is not away from the beach.

"I hope they have chili dogs." Sonic said then rushed to the town.

 **I know this chapter has no point but the wolverines are forms of those Sonic fans that hates everything Sonic after 2001. And some that want him to die and I'm like "Are you serious? Just because of Sonic boom doesn't mean that he should die." And if they're calling themselves "Fans" after telling someone/something to die then they're dicks. So the wolverines are Classic fans in a nutshell (Kind of). Anyways, have a good day ;)**


	13. Chapter 13: Fooled love

**Warning: SonAmy moments. Sorry but I love that shipping. There's not that much but whatever. Enjoy ;)  
**

At Green Hill Zone, a violent rain storm happened and didn't stop for about three days. Now both Tails and Amy were staying in the cave where the three hedgehogs left.

"Do you think everyone is alright?" Amy asked while looking outside.

"Don't worry, the humans build shelters for these type of storms." Tails said before putting wood on the small but warm fire. Then Knuckles dug out of a hole, shivering with raindrops on his red fur.

"T-The storm h-hasn't lifted y-ye-t." The cold echidna informed.

"Well what food did you found this time?" The two-tail fox asked. Knuckles pulled out a bag of apples

"That's all I could find today." Knuckles said.

"At least it's not chao food again." Amy said with her eyes half-crossed.

"So did you see anyone of our friends?" Tails asked.

"Well kind of." The echidna said.

"Kind of? What do you mean?" The yellow fox questioned.

"I found out that almost everyone is gone!"

"What?!" Both Tails and Amy shouted.

"I mean not disappear gone but they couldn't remember me. Team Chaotix, the Rabbit family and when I told Rouge what happening, she just told me to stay away from her and slapped me." The echidna said, rubbing his right cheek while blushing.

"How come we still remember them but not them?" The pink hedgehog questioned.

"Cause it's Sonic memories, not ours. Hold it." Tails pulled out his pad which is like a computer and looked up some stuff.

"Hey guys, I found out that in Medieval times, Galahad didn't get killed by Ywain and King Arthur doesn't turn to the black knight." Tails informed.

"I thought Sonic was just lying about that just to skip a date with Amy." The pink hedgehog had her hammer out when Knuckles said that.

"Sorry." The echidna said with a sweat beat.

"In the Arabian Nights, Aladdin was excused at 16 and never found the lamp." Tails informed more.

"Poor kid..." Amy said.

"A report of a fire hit on Professor Pickles' lab, burning the manuscripts in the process." Tails informed again.

"Well at least that Pickle guy got out." The next information made Tails turned pale

"On the Space Colony Ark in the mid 50's, G.U.N assassinated another of Project Shadow..." Both of Amy and Knuckles had shocked looks

"Holy shit...Do you think that other one is our Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh no..." Amy murmured then started teared up.

"I hope that both Sonic and Silver is alright." Tails said, hoping that they're alright.

* * *

Now Sonic was in a cafe sitting in a table for three and finished eating five chili dogs.

" **Five chili dogs in 1 minute. That's a record and unhealthy."** Nicole commented.

"Five in 1 minute are for beginners." Sonic said. He looked to see two empty chairs on the small table.

"Why did I pick a group table?" The blue hedgehog asked. Sonic paid for the chili dogs then walked around the small town. The small buildings were stone and the color was brown, the cobblestone ground was brown, and saw a copper statue of a normal wolf with a crescent moon on its forehead was in the center.

"This is a peaceful town." Sonic commented while walking.

" **This is Lunaris town. The story about this town is when Mobius was being created, Solaris (The Sun God Phoenix) and Lunaris (The Moon God Wolf) used to control the cycle together. But Iblis and Mephiles came and took Lunaris' moon power and turned her into a regular wolf, to control the night. Solaris sealed both Iblis and Mephiles away but Lunaris was still a regular wolf. The Sun God took pity for his friend and took the day and night cycle alone for all eternity. Sadly, the wolf died of old age in this town. The people build the statue to remember her.** " Nicole explained.

"Very interesting." Then Sonic thought

 _"Why does that Mephiles guy sounds familiar?"_

"Hey Nicole, can you look up Shadow the hedgehog?" The blue blur said, remembered that one of wolverines said that guy's name.

" **Looking up Shadow the hedgehog...Don't exist but related lists are Project Shadow.** " The watch said.

"Okay thanks." Sonic thanked. When he turned a corner, a 6 year old pink hedgehog girl wearing a green and white shirt, orange skirt, pink long socks and blue sneakers. With her was a 7 year old girl red fox that wears a pink shirt, black pants and red sneakers. The two girls were on skateboards.

"Hey." The fox girl said to Sonic. The pink hedgehog whispered in her friend's ear.

"Amy says you're cute."

"Fiona!" Little Amy pushed her friend to the ground.

"Hey!" Fiona shouted.

"Well...Now this is now creepy." Sonic said while blushing a bit. The two girls skated away

" **Do you know the pink hedgehog?** " Nicole asked.

"Yep sadly." The blue hero sighed.

" **What do you mean by that** **?** " The watch asked.

"Cause she's crazy! She squeezes me with a hug every single DAY! Rather it be saving the world or running around. She always shouts "Sonic!" then chokes me to death!" Sonic explained.

" **She sounds like a happy girl to be** **around**." Nicole commented.

"She's happy all the time. She loves me because of a card or something." The blue hedgehog remember his gift then reached in his sock and pulled out the tarot card.

"I wonder where she got this card?"

"What the heck is that?!" Sonic turned to see motor bugs and buzz bombers destroying the village as the people runs away.

 _"I remember this. Tails and I rushed here to destroy these pests."_ Sonic rushed and spin dashed into a motor bug.

"Help me!" The blue blur turned to see little Fiona getting lifted by a buzz bomber.

"Oh geez..." Sonic kicked the buzz bomber to the ground and caught Fiona.

"My friend is running away from those bugs!" Fiona pointed to little Amy who was running away from motor bugs. Sonic sighed before putting Fiona down

"I'll be back." The blue hero rushed and grabbed the little girl

"You really need a weapon to defend yourself." Sonic commented then went back and put Amy down with her vixen friend.

"I suggest a hammer for you." After Sonic said that, a red beam hits him in the chest and made him hit through a store window. The blue hero opened his eyes when he felt mechanical hands squeezes his throat. He looked to see it was Metal and looking at him with a cold glare. Sonic tries to pull the cold claws out of his throat and breath. Eventually, his muzzle turned blue and closed his eyes

" **Sonic!** " Nicole shouted to try to wake him up. Dark green eyes snapped opened then a sudden strength happened and pried Metal's hands away. The blue hero snarls at the metal copy then spin dashed through Metal. Sonic swayed a bit then his eyes turned to normal green.

"What just happened?" The blue hedgehog questioned.

" **Are you okay? You were feral for a moment.** " The watch informed.

"Really? Odd..." Sonic went out of the store to see the chao in the center but had golden gears on his floating limbs, and gives him the smile.

"Time Eater!" The blue hero shouted. The Time Eater raised his hand and Sonic was stopped in place. The chao pulled out the familiar card

 _"Fuck!"_ There was a fire nearby so the Time Eater walked there and threw the card in it.

"NO!" A race of memories of Amy began to appear. Those times of her running and hug him after every mission, when she freed him out of a cell, when Sonic rescued Amy for the first time. Yes, Amy was too much for him but he still cares about her. But now she's disappearing.

"AMY!" The chao let the blue hero go and left.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked, looking around. Later he went through the next portal.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Tails, Knuckles and Amy were chilling right next to the fire. Then Amy screamed in pain and fell on her side.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles asked. Both of the fox and echidna saw her body glitching.

"You're the greatest friends that I-I ever had." After shedding a tear, she disappeared.

"Amy!" Tails shouted with tears. The fox buried his face in the echidna's chest with tears. Knuckles hugged him and tries to hold in the tears

 _"Sonic, please don't fail..."_ Knuckles thought.

 ***Cry* Why do I make myself cry? Oh yes, I apologized cause I found out that Cream, Cheese and Vanilla first appeared in Sonic Advance 2 or 3. I thought they first appeared in Sonic X or maybe I'm wrong. Oh ya, I remember that Dark Sonic scared the shit out of me! I was 5 when I first watch the English dub (Don't hate me. I love the English dub) and yes I do know that Dark Sonic had 2 minutes but then again I think the kids are scared enough XD. Have a good day :3  
**


	14. Chapter 14: A floating island

**In the reviews, thank you for telling me that Cream, Cheese and Vanilla first appeared in Sonic Advance 2. I'm not familiar with the Advance series so thanks for informing me. I forgot to say in the last chapter, Lunaris town is a reference to one of my stories "The Future fighters" which I should write the next chapter because it's been 4 months since I done it XD. Also there's a one Knouge moment. Anyways, enjoy ;3**

~Meanwhile~

Knuckles went out again to look for food. He wasn't worry that Tails is alone cause he's 12 now, so he'll be fine alone for a few hours. But he was worry that Tails is still broken after Amy left the world.

"Poor kid. I hope that Sonic won't fail on us." The echidna looked up at his home, Angel Island. He still expecting Rouge to come and tease him about the Master Emerald or something like a regular emerald, ruby or any type of mineral. He heard a rustle in the bushes then a motor bug came out

"A motor bug? That means that..."

"Hello." The red echidna looked to see Eggman in his Eggmobile but wears a raincoat, to not get wet from the rain.

"Eggman! Why are you here?" Knuckles asked.

"I want to see if Sonic still remembers you or not." Eggman said with a smile.

"Well yes and- Hold it...How do YOU know what's going on?" The red echidna asked.

"Metal spied on you three till he disappeared, along with that pink girl." The doctor explained. Knuckles silent growled with his mitten gloves turned into fists.

"You're a creepy little man!" The anger red echidna shouted.

"Creepy little man? Are you running out of insults for me?" Eggman asked.

"No! I just haven't thought up a good one yet!" Knuckles lied.

"You're really dumb, aren't you?" The egg doctor asked.

"You have a 300 IQ but you keep get defeated by a blue hedgehog." The echidna commented with a smirk.

"...Touche." Eggman admit.

"Now I'm just go now before this little guy 'kill me'." Knuckles said then walked away.

"You know that you're next to be forgotten, right?" Knuckles stopped.

"Ya, I know. But all of my friends are important to me. Even Rouge." The echidna blushed after he said her name. "If you're the only one of your kind, then you'll might get it."

"The hedgehog will fail since he could have stop the Time Eater by now." Eggman said, thinking about the negative.

"He'll stop him. Like he always do." He walked away

 _"I hope..."_

* * *

~With Sonic~

The blue hero came out of the portal to land in the middle of a tropical jungle.

"This place looks very familiar." Sonic commented.

" **This is Angel island. It belonged to the echidna tribe but wiped out by Chaos.** " Nicole informed.

"Oh ya! I guess I haven't visit this Island in a long time and I just forgot it." The blue hero said. The blue ears perked to growling so he turned to see that an 8 year old Knuckles was cornered by three normal leopards. The echidna kid smirked when one of the leopards pounced to him. Little Knuckles punched it in the jaw then grabbed it by the tail to the other leopards. Two of the leopards growled and pounced again to the young echidna. Knuckles dug underground before they got him. The three leopards look around to see him, not noticing that Knuckles were tying the three leopards' tails together. The echidna came out behind them and whistled at them

"Over here!" The leopards tried to chase him but with their tails tied together, they can't corner him anymore. They rushed to him in packs but Knuckles threw a normal stunk at the cats. The stunk lifted its tail which made the wild cats run away in fear.

"Great job Jeffery." Knuckles said to the stunk with a thumbs up. The stunk smiled with a tail wag then walked away.

"That was so cool! Right guys?" Sonic remembered that he's alone, well except for Nicole.

"Why did I say that?" Little Knuckles was walking away.

"Hey wait!" Knuckles stopped and looked at him.

"I know that you're mad at me for trespassing in your Island. But listen to me." Sonic said.

"Okay, what is it?" The echidna asked, curious.

"Just be calm- Wait...You're not going to fight?" The blue hero asked confused.

"Why would I fight you? You didn't do anything wrong. So what is it that you want to talk about?" Knuckles said.

"There will be a plane coming here in a few minutes. A blue hedgehog which is not me but go underground and punch him in the face." Sonic explained.

"Why?" The echidna asked.

"Cause he's um...bad! And take the 7 colorful emeralds with you and laugh at his face." Sonic explained more. He pulled out the green emerald

"It looks like this but in different colors." The blue hero informed.

"You're a creepy little man." Little Knuckles commented.

"I know. Now go and protect the Master Emerald or something." The blue hedgehog said.

"Oh shoot! I forgot about it! Gotta go!" The echidna left in a hurry.

"Even as a kid he forgets it." Sonic said with a chuckle. He walked forward but stopped when he heard little Knuckles' scream.

"Knux!" Sonic got to the shrine and saw a red Metal (Which means that it's a prototype) holding Knuckles by the throat.

 **"Give me the Master Emerald. So you won't get hurt."** Metal ordered.

"Never, you rust bucket!" Knuckles shouted.

 **"Death wish."** Metal threw little Knuckles to the ground then Metal shot a electric net.

"Knuckles!" Sonic pushed Knuckles away before the net wraps around Sonic in a electric field. Sonic screamed in pain while clawing at the dirt ground.

"Weird guy!" The echidna shouted. The red copy walked to the Master Emerald.

"No!" Knuckles wrapped his arms around Metal's neck.

 **"Fighting is useless."** Metal grabbed Knuckles and threw him down the stairs. Sonic lifted his head to see little Knuckles on the ground, not moving.

"Knux..." Sonic's eyes turned dark green then ripped the net apart with his own hands. Sonic quickly grabbed the metal copy's arms and throw him to the Master Emerald which shattered easily. All of the pieces floated and flew away in different directions. Sonic standing on top of Metal with a cracked smile before spin dashed into the robot, destroying it. Little Knuckles woke up and rushed to the shrine to see the Master Emerald shattered.

"W-What happened?!" The kid echidna asked then grabbed a brown satchel bag. Sonic shook his head and look around

"Why do I black out lately?" The blue hero saw Knuckles walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"To find the Master Emerald shards." Little Knuckles said.

"But that other hedgehog will come in a bit." The blue hedgehog said.

"Why do I care about him right now?" The echidna asked.

"Cause he'll um...Take over this island!" Sonic lied.

"He could take the island if he wants. I don't want it." Knuckles said.

"But you can't leave right now! You'll never make it out." Sonic said to scare the echidna.

"Look! The Master Emerald is important to my kind. I can't let them down. If you're the only one of your kind then you'll might get it." Then little Knuckles run away.

"Wait!" Then a race of memories of them fighting in a good way, both fighting foes like Eggman together and just them hanging out like buddies. Now disappearing

"Knuckles!" The blue hero looked around.

"Why am I here?" Sonic shrugged before going to another portal. The parts of the red Metal melt then the familiar chao appeared with a smiled, as he grows and has a bigger mouth.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Knuckles was walking to the cave with Tails' favorite food, canned chicken. This was to make the little guy happy. But when the echidna reached the tunnel, he collapse when he felt so much pain. The motor bug from before came out of the bushes and checked on him. Tails was playing around his pad until he saw a motor bug out of the tunnel.

"Motor bug!" The fox got into a battle stance. The robot went down then came back with the glitching Knuckles on its back.

"Knuckles!" Tails rushed to his friend's side with tears.

"I'm sorry for not coming to visit you more." Knuckles apologized.

"I don't care! You're like a second brother to me." Tails whimpered.

"Really? That's good to hear. At least that I could see my parents again...Goodbye, little brother." Knuckles shed a tear before disappearing

" **KNUCKLES!** "

 ***Sobbing* Knuckles was my third favorite character...I hope you enjoy and have a good day (I don't have anything else)**


	15. Chapter 15: Sea of unwavering friendship

**At note that this story will end in around May (Fun fact: May 2 will be the third year of being a Sonic fan and the month when I got the idea for this story.) so it'll end in Chapter 18. And the next two chapter will be longer so it'll take longer to publish. I know that you're sad but it's going to end soon. But it's been an amazing 3 months of working on this. I continue this cause of you guys and giving great feedback. Enjoy ;3**

Tails and the motor bug was sitting right next to the fire. The fox still had the tear streams on his cheeks, and still remembers both Amy and Knuckles.

"I wonder if everyone is okay with their new lives?" Tails spoke with a tear coming down. The motor bug rolled to the fox and put his pincer on Tails' shoulder.

"Thanks. For an Eggman robot, you're not bad." Tails said with a smile. The robot nodded with a smile. The fox looked outside and it's still storming.

 _"Sonic, please don't forget us..."_

* * *

Sonic landed in a beach and an island, this time on the ground.

"This is the island where I met Tails. I hope that I'm not too late." The blue hero ran into the jungle part of the island, to find his fox friend. He stopped when he heard a little kid

"Whoa!" Sonic saw little Tails on the ground with spirals on his eyes.

 _"Oh crap!"_ Sonic helped the dizzy fox up.

"Are you okay?" The blue hedgehog asked. The two-tailed fox groaned

"Ya, I think so." Little Tails said.

"Okay good. I need to go." Sonic said.

"Why are going already?" Tails asked.

"Cause I'm um...Looking for someone." The blue blur lied.

"Can I help? I know this island from the back of my hand." The fox said.

"No thanks, I know where to go." Sonic rushed out but then get into a net trap. Tails walked to the hanging hedgehog

"Are you sure?" The two-tailed fox asked.

"...Don't rub it in." Sonic said with an annoyed look.

Both of them walked forward for about 5 minutes

" **The temperature is 85 degrees.** " Nicole informed.

"Whoa! Can I see her real quick?" Tails asked with excitement.

"Ya sure." Sonic handed the watch to the fox.

"Wow! This is a service watch. The humans just started the project so how did you got her?" Tails asked while looked at the gadget.

"By my friend." Sonic said.

"Hmm?" Tails say a name in-craved which is "Gold the hedgehog"

"Is your friend's name Gold the hedgehog?"

"Uh ya." Sonic lied.

 _"Gold the hedgehog? Does he have a brother? Silver the hedgehog?"_ Sonic chuckled but then a silver hedgehog with pot-like hair, yellow eyes and wears white gloves with lines of glowing blue and boots. Right next to him was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, arms and legs, red eyes, had gold rings on his wrists and ankles and have a bleeding nose. The background was that the sky was yellow and blue. And big chunks of rocks were floating. The ground looks like they were in a canyon. Both hedgehogs fist pumped with Sonic.

 _"Who were those other hedgehogs?"  
_

"Mister?" Sonic snapped back to reality.

"You can have her back." Tails handed Nicole back.

"Oh thanks." They walked forward again.

"So what's your name?" The two-tailed fox asked.

"My name is S- I mean...Shadow." Sonic lied again. That name just popped up in his mind for some reason.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Shadow. My name is Miles but my friends call my Tails." Tails said.

"Cool. How you keep Tails? I like that better than Miles." Sonic commented.

"Okay. But I don't know if my parents will like it or not." The fox said, unsure.

"If your parents let a 4 year old walk alone in an island, then I think they can allowed that nickname." The blue hero commented.

"That's true. There's absolutely nothing wrong with this place. But it gets a bit boring for a while." Tails said with a bored face.

"Well my friend is going around the world. How about you go with him?" Sonic suggest.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Ya, he's looks like me but way younger than me. Around 7 actually." Sonic added.

"Alright. But I need to meet him and ask my parents to go with him." The two-tailed fox said.

"Okay. He'll be coming here in a red bi-plane. I think I'll be fine, see ya." Sonic said with a wink.

"Goodbye, Shadow and Nicole." Tails waved.

" **Goodbye Tails.** " Nicole said. Sonic run away so did Tails but in a different direction.

" **He's a good kid. I could see why he's your best friend.** " The watch commented.

"Ya thanks. Honestly, if I haven't met him, then I would have been dead. He's smart, friendly and damn brave for being a kid. So ya, he's the greatest friend that you could ever have." Sonic explained.

" **He sounds great. I wish I have a friend like that.** " Nicole said.

"You never had a friend before? How come?" Sonic asked.

" **Of course not. I was build like a nurse so I can't bond with my patients.** " The service robot explained.

"But everyone is unique by their own ways. You can't let them die without getting to know them. Yes we all die someday but it's great to know a lot of great people as you can before we leave." Sonic explained.

" **...You're right. But that would be against my program.** " Nicole said.

"So what? Your creator isn't around." The blue blur said.

" **The problem is that...I can't find anything about my creator.** " The watch informed.

"Really? So it's not Tails that build you? Then who did then?" Sonic questioned.

" **Every time I try to research him, it says "Don't exists".** " The robot informed.

"Strange...Look up Gold the hedgehog." The blue hero said.

" **Right...Doesn't exists.** " Nicole informed.

"He must have been one of my friends or something."

" **Sonic, I sense smoke in the air.** " The service watch informed.

"Smoke?" Sonic smell the air and it is smoke!

"Tails!" The hero rushed back towards the fox and see fire around.

 _"Who or what caused this?!"_ Sonic thought. He saw Tails

"Are you okay?" The blue blur asked.

"Ya. Everyone retreated when the fire started." Tails informed.

"We need to retreat now!" Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and began running.

"Shadow, I can't run as fast as you!" The two-tailed fox shouted.

"Sorry, just hop on my back." Tails nodded and fly on his back before running. They soon reached to a cave where all of the people are.

"Mom, dad!" Tails run and hugged his parents.

"Oh Miles, I'm glad you're safe." His mother said.

"You gave us a scare, bud." His father said. Sonic couldn't help but smile at this. But his ears perked up to a bi-plane in the sky.

"Oh no!" The hero rushed out to see the tornado in red paint and little Sonic piloting it. But turns around

"Hey wait! Don't go!" Sonic rushed to the plane and not paying attention to the edge where there's a large body of water. He trips on a branch and lands in the water where he hits his head on a rock, and sinks down like a rock. He watched the bi-plane going away as memories of Tails appeared. From him and Tails being kids and going through zones and to now where their friendship grew more. Battles against Eggman and other foes, and just them hanging out like best friends. Now are going away.

 _"Tails..._ _"_ Sonic closed his eyes as he lands on the bottom.

"Shadow..."

"Shadow, wake up!" Sonic slowly woke up to see a fox with two tails looking at him.

"Good, you're alive." Tails said with a smile. The fire stopped with firefighters all around.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked before getting up.

"What? We met 30 minutes ago. How did you forget me already?" The fox asked.

" **He just have short term memory. But we need to go.** " Sonic took out the green emerald then went through the portal.

"Goodbye..." Tails murmured.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Tails and the motor bug were still sitting around the fire. Then the pain made the fox hit the ground. The robot ladybug came to him as Tails glitch out.

"Goodbye..." The fox cried before disappearing, leaving the motor bug behind.

 **I hope you enjoyed. I could say that I prefer the Sonic X of how both Sonic and Tails met than the AOSTH one. On AOSTH, I kind of felt forced that Sonic has to take care of Tails. But it doesn't feel forced on Sonic X. See ya ;)**


	16. Chapter 16: I'm sorry

**I found three songs that reminds of this story. Circles by Eden project reminds me of the whole story. Losing your memories by Ryan Star reminds me of Sonic and the struggles of losing his memories. And the last one that I'll tell you to play the song to set the mood. And yes, those songs got me into tears which it's great cause I cared about the story. Also, I made a poll so check it out in my profile after reading this chapter. And please don't be mad after you read this. Enjoy...  
**

The blue hero landed in a lawn which belongs to a two-story blue house with a red roof, four windows and a mailbox that says "The Hedgehogs"

"This is my old home. Before I ran away..." Sonic commented. Then oranges smashed through the window to the lawn.

"Sonic! Stop using my bikini to shoot oranges at your father!" A female voice shouted inside the house.

" **My, what's going on in that house?** " Nicole questioned. Sonic sneaked in the house through the smashed window. He hid in the closet so the owners wouldn't see him.

"Sonic, where are you?" The blue blur saw a 26 year old female hedgehog with green eyes, blue hair with her bangs blonde, wears a red jacket with a blue shirt and blue pants.

 _"Mom..."_ His mother walked upstairs and Sonic followed. The mom opened the bathroom door to be greeted to purple soda in the tub.

"Sonic! What did I told you to not fill the tub with soda!" The mom shouted. A 27 year old male hedgehog with green eyes, blue spikes(Like Sonic's) he's forming a beard, wears glasses and white gloves.

"Now, now. Maybe he's making his own hot tub. I think it's important to encourage the creativity of a child-"

"It was you, wasn't it Sans?" The mother asked with her eyes half closed.

"...Yes." Sans said with his ears down and an awkard smile.

"I'm going to get him." But when she opened her kid's room, he wasn't there and the window was opened.

"Sans, get the hunting net! He escaped again!" The female hedgehog shouted as Sans rushed downstairs.

"I'm here." The mother looked down to see 5 year old Sonic with a smile.

"You're lucky you're so cute. Then I would have boarded the window by now." The female hedgehog said before picking him up and kissing his cheek.

"Got the net, Sasha!" Sans said with a grin.

"You're too late." Sasha said with her eyes half-closed. Both of Sonic and Nicole were watching them through the bathroom door.

" **You were a trouble maker, were you?** " Nicole asked Sonic who chuckled.

"Oh yes I was. I almost made my parents crazy. My mom was the leader and my dad was the like the jokester of the pack." Sonic said with another chuckle. The hero hide when his parents walked down to the kitchen.

"Look like we have to stay up here for a while." Sonic said to the service robot.

" **So how's your parents right now?** " Nicole asked being chipper for the first time.

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't seen them for 10 years now." Sonic explained.

" **How come you don't see them?** " The robot asked.

"Cause I want to protect them from my enemies. A hero needs to protect everyone, even if they can't see them for a long time." The hero explained.

" **It's not like Eggman watches you all the time. When you're done with him, pay your parents a little visit.** " Nicole explained.

"I don't know if they'll be mad at me for running away for a long time." Sonic said, unsure.

" **You can't avoid them forever. If you stay away from them longer, then you'll forget them."**

"I've been losing memories all this time..." Sonic commented with his ears down. Nicole was silent.

"Will I lose memories of myself? Will I change?" The blue hedgehog questioned.

" **Don't worry. If something is going to hurt you, I'll protect you.** " Nicole promised.

"But you're a watch. How will you help me?" Sonic asked.

" **...I got to power down, to save battery.** " Nicole shut off. Sonic stayed silent for an hour, just thinking to himself.

 _"What's the Time Eater's purpose of doing this? How come he didn't send one of my foes to kill me already? Is this torture? I've been through worse than this."_ His ears perked up when he heard footsteps going to Sonic's old room. He peeked out to see his mother tucking little Sonic to bed, for a nap.

"Have a good nap." Sasha said before closing the door and going downstairs. It was the afternoon and Sonic back then used most of his energy almost every morning. So that's why he still gets naps at 5. After a few minutes of waiting, the hero looked down from the stairs to see his parents sitting in the couch and watching T.V together. The father moved closer to his wife

"You know, since Sonic is sleeping, maybe we could...You know." Sans said with a smile. The dad kisses his wife's neck.

"Oh Sans." Sasha said with a laugh. Before they laid down on the couch and kissing. Sonic looked away with his hand over his mouth, feeling like he's about to puke.

 _"Ah sick! I'm going to puke!"_

"Hold it, Sans." The mother said.

 _"Oh thank Chaos!"_ The hero thought with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Sans asked.

"It's more quiet than usual." Sasha went up the stairs (Of course, Sonic hide) and his mother went in his old room.

"Not again! Honey, he went out again!" His mom run down the stair and went out with his husband. Sonic run down the stair but before he went out, a picture of him and his parents caught him. Him and his parents in a park and smiling at the camera. Sonic smiled but frowned before going out.

* * *

Sonic went to the starting point of Green Hill Zone.

 _"I remember this. I walked out and explore this zone. When I destroyed a robot, a bird came out and tell me to safe the others. And of course I did cause I'm awesome."_ Sonic thought as his ego boost. The hero hid in the bushes when his little self was going in the zone. A motor bug saw him and charges towards the little hedgehog.

"Go and get him!" Sonic whispered with a smile. Little Sonic smirked then rushed to the ladybug robot. But got blasted away when the robot suddenly exploded.

"What?!" The blue hero shouted. His ears perked up when he heard more explosions all the way to the end of the zone.

"No!" Sonic shouted as he saw Eggman running away in his Eggmobile

"What on Mobius happened?!" Eggman asked before retreating.

"Egghead! Come back!" The hero shouted. He didn't care if it's weird to call back his enemy. If the doctor doesn't fight the little one, then all of his memories will be gone.

"What happened?!" He turned to see his parents picking up little Sonic and walking away. Sonic didn't care that they'll see him anymore

"Wait!" The hedgehog run in front of them.

"You can't go! That fat guy will enslave us in the future! Let your son fight Eggman!" The hero shouted but somehow they can't hear me.

"Can you hear me?!" Sonic's heart dropped when they passed right through him, like a ghost and keep walking away. Sonic fell to his knees with widened eyes

"What am I suppose to do now?" Sonic asked the blue sky. Then everything around him turns white and empty.

"What is this?" Sonic saw the Time Eater which it's now in he's in his original body but still small like a chao.

 ** _"The mighty has fallen."_** The Time Eater said with a low voice. Sonic got up

"Are you happy now?! What's next to my torture?!" The hero asked. Nicole turned on at this point as the Time Eater laughs. The Time lord pulled out a golden clock hand.

 ** _"DEATH!"_** Time Eater threw the hand to the still Sonic.

" **Sonic!** " Metal coils came out of Nicole and wrapped around Sonic's wrist. The watch made the hero's arm to move where the hand will strike him.

"Nicole!" The clock hand stabbed through the service robot and made her fall to the white ground. The blue blur went down and picked up the broken watch.

" **I-I'm sorry for n-not being helpful t-to you...** " Nicole apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I'll find a way to fix you, I promise." Sonic promised with his gloved hands over the watch.

" **D-Don't bother. I-I'm beyond f-from repair. Don't f-fail everyone...** " After that, the service robot shut down for good.

 ** _"What a pointless death. I'll make another one."_** The Time Eater had a confused look when Sonic's fur turned black as he gets up.

"You stole everything from me." The quills arched up

"My friends." His teeth grew to fangs

"My memories." He floated off the ground.

"Every time I loved, is now gone." His voice turned deep.

"All because of you. Well," He looked at him with dark green eyes with a cracked smile.

"I can defeat you again. And this time...You'll never **COME BACK!** " His pupils are now gone, all it was left was white. He suddenly disappeared and reappeared before punching the Time Eater's face, making it roll on the ground.

 ** _"What is this?!"_** The Time lord questioned.

"You don't remember me?" Sonic kicked Time Eater in the back and made him hit the ground.

"I'm the beast that is always inside every living thing! But you're always like that, you fucking bastard!" Dark Sonic spin dashed on the small Time lord.

 ** _"Stop this!"_** Golden clock hands came out of the ground and stabbed through Sonic's right arm. The Time Eater smiled but shocked when the hedgehog pulled out the hand and heals the arm.

"Did you forget that I'm made out of negative chao energy? I can heal anytime." Dark Sonic rushed, punched and spin dashed at the Time Eater. The time lord was trying to get up but Sonic's arm turned into an black aura-like claw, punching the Time Eater. The small Time Eater made Sonic stop then rewind as the Time Eater sends more golden hands from the sky. Dark Sonic saw this and then disappeared before the hands hits.

 _ **"How does he knows chaos control?"**_ The Time Eater questioned. Dark Sonic appeared in front of him.

"Cause I'm born chaos, bitch." A dark sphere on his hand smashes on the chest of the Time Eater as he screams.

The Time lord was on the ground and badly wounded as Sonic was standing over him.

"The mighty has fallen, hasn't it?" Dark Sonic commented with a smirk. The Time Eater smiled

 _ **"Have you forgotten about the reason that you're a hero?"**_ Sonic's voice came out with a gasp.

 ** _"You better hurry or Eggman will enslave you all."_** After that, the Time Eater disappeared.

~Inside Sonic's mind~

"We have to go and make Eggman good!" Sonic shouted at Konton.

"Why should we? Those people deserved to be punished for their treatment to you." Konton said. The Werehog and the wolverines were around the two hedgehogs.

"If we don't do something, we'll all disappear, forever!" The wolverines and the Werehog were murmuring to each other

"All of you be quiet!" The dark hedgehog shouted at his pets which made all of them quiet.

"Why do you need my help? I'm the dark side of you, made out of the negative energy of the chaos emeralds. You can't trust me nor need to." Konton said to his twin with his arms crossed.

"Cause you're a part of me. You can choose to be good if you want to. I need both of our power to go through the time portal since I can't use chaos control." Sonic reached his hand to his dark twin "We need each other..." Konton was speechless at this. He was born to be evil and be the negative energy of the chaos emeralds. But his twin needs him which not even a villain would be too scared to meet their dark twin. Konton grabbed Sonic's hand

"Us twin need to stick together, right?" The dark hedgehog asked with a soft smile.

"Right." Sonic said with a smirk. Both hedgehogs controlled the body flying up and used chaos control with the emerald. The familiar vortex made them go farther down which causes pain to the hedgehogs. As they go down, blue flames appeared and engulfed the wolverines as they scream in pain.

"What's going on?!" Sonic asked Konton with sweat coming down his forehead.

"Since we're going d-down, you're starting to forget them." The dark hedgehog explained. Sonic's pupils came back in his body. Konton looked to see the blue flames are around the Werehog.

"No!" The Werehog looked at him to focus on the mission. The dog smiled as he's engulfed in the flames. Konton sighed then returned to the mission. But as they go down more, they feel so much pain like their muscles were crushing. Konton looked to see blue flames were starting up around the blue hero. Konton grabbed Sonic's arm

"Good luck, Sonic the hedgehog." The dark hedgehog said with a smile. Sonic looked at him, confused

"What?" Konton shot Sonic a dark orb and the hero starting to disappear to the real world.

" **KONTON!"** Sonic shouted before going back to the real world. Blue flames surrounded the dark hedgehog **  
**

"'There are things worth protecting'. Heh...I get it now." Konton murmured with a smile and a tear, before being engulfed in flames.

* * *

Sonic rolled on the grassy ground when he was spit out from the portal. The hero feels so drained and his muscles are very sore.

"I...I got to keep g-going!" The hero got up and coughed up a lot of blood.

"I g-got to hurry!" Sonic feels like his feet were chained to a ball but he needs to run. The blue blur runs but feels agony in every step.

"Where's Eggman?" He murmured. Sonic slowly reached to a hill and saw Eggman building his first base. The hero slowly run to the base, he feels like he's going to collapse any second but he NEEDS to keep going.

 _"Maybe if I destroy the first base then he'll give up."_ Then Sonic tripped at nothing. He gasped to see both of his legs are glitching out.

"J-Just a b-bit longer!" The wounded hero got up and rushed to the back of the base. He tries to spin dash the engine to the whole building, but feels like his spine was going to break in two.

"Come o-on!" Sonic spin dashed the engine then run away so he won't be caught. The hero watched the doctor leaving from the hill.

 **(Play "Fade away" by Manopony. I know it's an Undertale fan song but it fits this moment...)**

"I-I did it...I saved every...one..." Sonic dropped the green emerald then he falls to the grass. He laid down and looked at the emerald with heavy eyes. He couldn't move any of his body and breathing heavily through his mouth.

"I'm sorry for forgetting all of you. The last thing I don't want is forgetting. I don't even know if I had friends in the first place..." Sonic murmured. All of Sonic's friends were around him even Shadow and Silver but Sonic couldn't see them.

"Why didn't I killed the Time Eater when I had the chance? Then all of this wouldn't happened..." He then puked up a lot of his blood and staining the grass.

"I'm sorry for failing all of you. And now...I'll fade away forever. I'll forget who I am..." Sonic murmured as his spikes glitch out.

"I wish that the Time Eater killed me to safe all of you." Then the hero curled up in a ball as his body glitch out.

"I'm not a hero anymore. I can't even save the timeline." Sonic then starting teared up.

"I n-never thought that I'll cry after so long." He commented and doesn't smirk this time. The hedgehog tries to remember his memories of him but all of it was a blank.

"I can't even remember one thing!" Sonic shouted as more tears rolled down. He stared and reached for the emerald with his glitching arm. He felt the cold emerald through his gloved hand

"I don't want to fade away..." Sonic saw the Time Eater in the sky laughing at him. For once, the villain won...

"I hope that I'll see of you one day. In a different life maybe..." Sonic smiled then fade away slowly, leaving the emerald behind on the hill. The whole world was quiet except the wind as everything changes in a white light...


	17. Chapter 17: Rising up

**A month of this is so worth it! You guys deserves a very long chapter for a gift for sticking and supporting this story. Since it's a longer than usual; Get conformable, listen to some music, eat some food and take a break in the bathroom. But don't read this during the bathroom...That's gross -_-. But thank you to all of you for a great 4 months and thanks for 2,000+ views. Enjoy!**

In a small house lives a family of hedgehogs and the teenage son was planning to go out. The son had blue fur, green eyes, wears a red jacket, blue pants, white gloves and red shoes. This is Sonic the hedgehog. The usual lazy, cocky, and nothing special teen. Well except for his speed.

"Hey guys, I'm going out." Sonic informed his parents.

"Okay Sonic. We'll finish making dinner when you get back." Sasha informed.

"And don't sass to the police again." Sans informed with a chuckle.

"Ow! You don't have to hit me with that wooden spoon." The father said while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"I'll try." Sonic said then run out. For all he could remember, he never made any friends cause he was shy to make some. But the hedgehog doesn't care if he's alone, running around take off some time. Sonic saw that there was a carnival opened with bright lights, loud music and everything!

"Interesting." The blue hedgehog run to the carnival just to look around. He saw a silver chao plushie and a black and red chao plushie hanged as prizes. Sonic see new people as he walks by: A 12 year old two-tailed fox with his parents, a green crocodile with a kid bee and an chameleon and a red echidna which are suppose to be extinct. While not looking, he bumped into someone to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you." Sonic apologized and helped the person off of the dusty ground. It was a teenage female pink hedgehog with green eyes, pink hair, and wears a pink jacket, blue jeans, white gloves and red boots.

"I should be sorry. I was looking for my friend." The female hedgehog said with a smile.

"I hope you'll find your friend soon." Sonic said with a smile that revealed his shiny silver braces. The pink hedgehog looked at him confused.

"Say, do I know you from somewhere?" The girl asked.

"I don't think so?" The blue hedgehog said while scratching his ear.

"It just that...You look and sound familiar..." The pink girl then snapped out when her friend called to her

"Amy! Over here!"

"O-Okay Fiona. Got to go." The girl leaved, Sonic alone once again.

"Of course, all alone again..." The blue hedgehog walked out the back and sits on a hill, to watch the starry sky.

 _"Why am I always alone? How come I haven't done anything worth wild? I want to do something that everyone will remember me...But I'm not like a hero or something."_ The teen sighed before laying back. But a green shine hits his eyes and saw a dirty green emerald just sitting there.

"Oh a emerald!" Looks around "Nobody won't miss it." Once he placed his hand on it, flashes of memories hits him like a riptide. Sonic pants at the sudden pain on his head with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"I-I'm back? B-But how? I thought I died?" The Sonic we know slowly gets up.

"Am I wearing clothes? And," Feels his teeth with his tongue "Braces?! What the heck is going on? These other memories that I don't remember doing." The old hero doesn't know what to do now.

"What am I going to do? Even if I find my friends, they won't remember me at all..." Sonic focused on the now shiny emerald in his hand then got an idea.

"Wait! When I touched this emerald, I got my memories back. Maybe it'll work on them. Okay if I were Shadow, where would I be?" Clear his voice to sound like Shadow "I'm Shadow the hedgehog. The ultimate life form that is emo old guy and woke up in-" Sonic got it

"Prison Island! I hope they still got him frozen." Sonic put the emerald in his pocket then run off. But he stopped to see Tails with his parents, Knuckles walking around and Amy talking to her friend. The hero was about to go to them but he's still on a mission.

 _"Don't worry everyone...We will not fail this time."_ After Sonic thought that, he run off to the famous island prison.

* * *

~In Prison Island~

Sonic sneaked through the security as slowly as possible.

 _"Man, sneaking around gets so boring..."_ Sonic thought as he continues sneaking. He saw a steel door that said "Project Shadow" at the end of the hallway.

"Found you!" Sonic shouted.

"Hey you!" The old hero slowly turned to see two G.U.N soldiers with their guns out.

"Oh shit!" The soldiers shoot at Sonic multiple times as the hedgehog dodges them in a cartoon style.

"How does he keep dodging?" One of the soldiers questioned.

"Sorry but I need to get an old friend." Sonic was about to go but the soldiers got him by the jacket.

"You're not going anywhere!" The blue hero took off his jacket but the soldiers got him by the pants.

"Oh you two are perverts!" The hedgehog took off his pants and only his blue boxers are shown.

"Aw screw it!" Sonic pulled down his boxers which made the soldiers shield their eyes.

"Whoa dude!"

"Wait, Mobian anatomy is very different from human anatomy." One of the soldiers informed.

"Oh right." Once they opened their eyes, he was at the door and about to close it.

"Don't go in there! If you awaken the ultimate life form he'll kill us all!" One of the soldiers shouted then all of them runs to him.

"He's my friend and I have to save him!" Sonic shouted then closed and locked the door. He saw a giant machine that have a freezing pod stripped to it.

"Let's see how to do this." The hero wiped the freezing glass to see Shadow sleeping and breathing slowly and peacefully.

"I'll get you out soon." Sonic whispered then went to the computer and has 5 letter password.

"I think it's, M-A-R-I-A." Sonic typed it in the the pod opened with the cold escaping. The ultimate life form himself got up and walked to Sonic.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog. The ultimate life form. By gratitude for releasing me, I'll grant you one wish." Shadow explained with his usual frown which Sonic missed so much.

"Ya my wish is for you to hold this." Sonic pulled out the emerald from his quills before he took off his clothes back there.

"Okay...Odd wish." Shadow grabbed the emerald then flashes of memories hit him like a strong punch. The black hedgehog looked around

"Sonic?" Shadow asked Sonic very confused. Sonic rushed and hugged Shadow tightly

"I missed you so much..." The blue hero said with tears rolling.

"Ya, me too." The black hedgehog said while hugging back with tears. They broke the hug

"Sonic, what the fuck is happening? All I remember is that I was assassinated and-"

"Assassinated?" Sonic questioned with his eyes widened.

"Well there wasn't anywhere to go so I had to face death like a brave hedgehog. I'm the ultimate life form but I can still die." Shadow explained.

"Ya I know you're not immortal or age." The blue hedgehog remembered.

"So how did we get here?" The black hedgehog asked with his arms crossed.

"I think when we touch this emerald, we get back all of our memories back." Sonic guessed while looking at the emerald.

"How did you know that? Unless..."

"Yes I failed and lost my memories! Every hero had to fail once in a while. Having the weight of your friends telling you to not fail is so stressful!" Sonic shouted then looked away.

"But you didn't look stressful. You were upbeat and an idiot like always." Shadow said.

"Yes but I keep the stress inside so I won't freak out in front of you guys." The blue hero explained. Shadow was thinking

"Someone told me if you fail against an opponent, come back with new info about the opponent." The ultimate life form informed.

"You're right. The Time Eater was weak against negative chaos energy like Konton." Sonic explained.

"Who's Konton?" Shadow asked.

"I'll tell you about him later." Sonic said. Then alarms went off and they hear footsteps running outside.

"What's going on?!" Both of the hedgehogs went outside to see a familiar ship and the sky was red.

"Sonic, how long was I frozen?" Shadow asked the teen.

"Over 50 years, why?" Sonic asked.

"Shit! Black doom is here!" The black hedgehog grabbed Sonic's wrist then followed inside.

"We need to go to the future to find Silver! Hopefully he's still alive..." Shadow was about to grab the emerald but Sonic pulled it away.

"Wait, what about the people? Our friends? My family doesn't know how to fight against Black doom without me." The hero explained.

"Chaos dammit we don't have time for this. We'll restore the timeline once we ALL defeat the Time Eater. You gotta trust me!" The ultimate life form explained as the whole base is shaking. Sonic looked back outside then turned to Shadow and give him the emerald.

"I promise that we'll restore time and save everyone." Shadow promised before shouting

"Chaos control!" The familiar blue portal opened and the two went in.

* * *

The hedgehogs arrived to only see a destroyed city. Every building was on fire, broken stone was everywhere and the sky was red.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked.

"Since Silver is from the future, we went to the future." Shadow explained.

"This is the future?!" Sonic shouted while looking around "Why didn't you let me fight Black doom?!"

"I know that you're angry but we have a mission to do. And besides, you would have lost against him anyways." The black hedgehog said with his arms crossed.

"Do you think that Silver would be in this wasteland? And besides you're here so would that mean Silver won't exist?" Sonic questioned.

"We're here so Silver in any shape or form gotta be here. Somewhere..." Then a can hit the broken ground somewhere far away.

"What was that?" The hero asked. Then a Black creature that is a large python with black eyes sliver out a alley and looked at them.

"S-Snakes! The second thing that I can't stand is snakes!" Sonic murmured in a high pitch voice. The python sliver towards them

"Eat chaos bitch!" Shadow shot chaos spear but the python ate the spear.

"It _does_ eat chaos...Run!" The hedgehogs run off as the python follows them. They soon get cornered by a wall and the python gets close. When the snake got really close, Sonic stupidly slapped the python on the face

"Why did you do that?!" The black hedgehog asked.

"I don't know!" The large snake hissed at them then pounce at them. But suddenly fire hits the python which screams in agony.

"Where did that come from?" Then a hooded Mobian with black sunglasses jumped down and rushed to the snake. The Mobian kicked and fire punched the snake in the nose but it wraps its tail around the stranger. Sonic and Shadow spin dashed on the sides of the snake until it let the stranger go. Shadow saw a pistol on the ground and picked it up

"Now eat lead!" The ultimate life form shot the python through the stomach. It roared then slivers away.

"At least you remember how to shoot a gun." Sonic commented with a smirk.

"For once, I missed that cocky bastard of you." Shadow commented with a small smirk.

"Damn, another one got away..." The stranger said.

"That voice...Could it be?" Shadow murmured.

" **It's only a Black snake, Gold.** " Another familiar female voice said through a watch.

"Gold? What the fuck?" Sonic murmured. The clocked stranger turned to them.

"Are you two alright?" The stranger asked.

"Ya but who are you?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Oh sorry for not revealing myself." The stranger took off his hood to reveal

"Silver!" Both of the hedgehogs rushed at him and hugged him to the ground.

"Who is this Silver person?" Both of the hedgehogs saw that this one has golden fur and the pot-like hair was not there.

"W-What?" Shadow murmured before they let him go.

"Remember that you went with me to the future. Maybe your wife chose another without knowing you." Sonic informed.

 _"I'm important to someone besides Maria and Gerald..."_ The ultimate life form thought before tears started to form. _  
_

"What is wrong with you?" Gold asked in confusion. The blue hero pulled out the emerald.

"Hey Gold, can you hold this?" Sonic asked.

"Why?" The golden recolor asked.

"Just take it as a gift for saving us." Shadow lied.

"Okay then..." Once Gold touched the emerald, flashes of memories hit him hard.

"Silver?" The black hedgehog asked. The gold hedgehog looked at them with tears then tackled them to the ground, hugging them.

"I missed you two so much!" Silver shouted as tears roll down.

"W-We missed you t-too." Sonic said with tears. They all been hugging each other for 2 minutes but Silver realized

"How did I come back? I thought Mephiles killed me? Why is this city destroyed? And why am I golden?!" The gold hedgehog asked in confusion.

"You see, Sonic and I both died and I think this is another timeline. We think that this emerald brought back all of our memories." Shadow explained to his son.

"Of course! Since we all touched the emerald during this adventure, it reflects the memories like a mirror." Silver explained but he heard "died"

"Wait...You two died?" The golden hedgehog asked.

"I was assassinated by G.U.N." Shadow said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I glitched out to get Eggman good." Sonic said. Silver's ears dropped

"So we all failed?" Sonic got up

"No!" Both of Shadow and Silver got their attention

"Failing means that you've giving up. Are we giving up now?! We are heroes and we save and protect everything and everyone! Do you think that giving up and waiting will solve everything? No! We will rise up and fight even if we die trying! We will do anything to protect everyone!"

Both of the black and golden hedgehogs were speechless. Shadow got up

"You're right. I died twice to protect the planet and time. I"m not afraid of dying anymore." Silver got up also

"I fought a demon to save all of you. So I won't pull back now." Sonic smiled

"I'm glad that you two are here. Let's go and defeat that time monster!" The hero pulled his fist out

"Indeed." The ultimate life form hits the hero's fist

"Let's do this." The time traveler hits their fists together then did fake explosion. But they heard a familiar roar as everything shakes.

"Is it that fucking Time Eater?!" Silver asked but got glared by Shadow for swearing.

"Yep. Let's go!" Sonic shouted. Shadow pulled out the emerald

"Chaos control!" They quickly went through the blue portal.

* * *

They landed in strangely in the Wisp planet

"Why are we back here?" Sonic asked as they run.

"Beats me." Shadow said as he skates.

"The Time Eater might be sending us through the destinations we took. Just to slow us down." Silver guessed. Then the Time Eater himself appeared in the sky, roaring

"Holy chaos!" The time traveler shouted.

"Yep." Sonic said.

"Where's Shadow?" Silver asked. Then a laser wisp form flew and hits the Time Eater.

"You want some more?!" Shadow shouted through the wisp form. A drill wisp went inside Shadow then drilled underground. But the Time Eater smashed the ground, making both of Shadow and the wisp to come up.

"Nope!" A rocket wisp went inside of him then rockets to the monster. But the Time Eater punched them and they fall

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted but the black hedgehog was unconscious while falling.

"Dad!" Red eyes opened once he heard his son's voice.

"Everyone!" All of the kind of Wisps went inside Shadow then hits the Time Eater to the ground. The monster roared before going through another portal.

"Damn." The three hedgehogs were about to go but Yaker hugged Shadow on his quills.

"Sorry little guy. You'll have to stay here." Shadow said. Yaker sighed in sadness and disappointment

"Once we defeat the Time Eater, come to Sonic party to spend time with me more." The black hedgehog promised.

 _ **"Ya that sounds like a great idea!"**_ Yaker said.

"What the fuck?!"

"Shadow we need to go." Sonic said before all of them went to another portal as Yaker waves with the rest of the Wisps.

* * *

They landed in Camelot and the Time Eater took a form of the Black Knight

"Back again eh?" Sonic asked with a smirk. Then the knights of the round table and King Arthur run with them.

"Good to see you again." Arthur said with a smile.

"Why is your fur golden, Silver?" Galahad asked his golden clone.

"Eh long story." Silver simply said.

"So what's the weakness to that monster?" Lancelot asked. The blacksmith run with them with two swords

"Here you go." The Tails copy gave both Shadow and Silver the swords.

"Thanks." Both of the black and golden hedgehogs said before the blacksmith stops running.

"Hey Art, can I borrow Caliburn real quick?" The hero asked the king.

"Alright but he's stubborn." Arthur informed.

"Ya I know." Sonic said remembering the sword. Arthur handed the sword before stop running.

"Let's do this team!" Everyone nodded then rushes towards the monster. Both of Shadow and Lancelot buzz saw towards the knight with red chaos energy around them. But the Time Eater slashed them with black energy.

"Dad!" Silver shouted.

"Father!" Galahad shouted at the same time.

"We're fine." Lancelot said to the sons.

"Gawain, underground fire!" Percival shouted to the armored echidna. Gawain nodded then dug underground then jumped out under the Time Eater. The armored cat threw a big fireball through the hole then the fireball hits the monster from under. While the Time Eater was distracted

"Ready Caliburn?" Sonic asked the sassy sword.

"Let's do this, knave the second." The sword responded. Sonic jumped up then sliced the knight through but smoke of him went through another portal.

"Thanks for the help!" The three hedgehogs dropped the swords then went through the portal.

* * *

They all landed in Spagonia but during night. Sonic hits the ground when he felt the pain.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted.

"G-Go without me! I'll catch up!" The hero shouted but a grunt. The other two hedgehogs nodded then run off. Now the Time Eater transformed into a lizard Gaia creature

"Silver, grab that crate and throw it at him!" Shadow demanded.

"Got it!" Silver used his power but it wasn't telekinesis but a fireball and destroying the crate.

"Fire?!" Both of the ultimate life form and time traveler shouted in surprise.

"My telekinesis is powered by chaos that I inherited from you. But my other dad can use fire which it's very bad right now!" The golden hedgehog said.

"Great! I wished that I made your mother pregnant with you before I came to the future." Shadow said.

"She would have been 2 in your time."

"...Forget what I said." Then a bunch of Gaia creatures came out, coming towards them.

"Light them up." The black hedgehog said. Flames were around Silver's hands

"On it!" The fire hedgehog then smashes his hands on the ground before a fire appears around the monsters. The creatures stops

"Chaos spear!" The golden spears hits four of them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!" Both of them looked up to see Sonic in his werehog form on the rooftops. The werehog jumped down in the horde and defeating all of them.

"Way a go Sonic!" The werehog turned to him with anger and walks to them. Shadow stood in front of his son with a chaos spear ready. But Sonic came out of the shadows with a cute smile and a tail wag.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted. Silver pet Sonic on the head

"So soft!" The time traveler commented. But that stops when the Time Eater roared at them.

"Now Chip!" The Gaia creature got blinded by a flash of light.

"Got ya!" Chip said with his camera in his hands.

"Great job!" Both Sonic and Chip high five.

"I thought that Chip, Gaia creatures and the werehog never happened?" The black hedgehog questioned.

"We messed up time so much that it doesn't know which is the real timeline!" The time traveler shouted.

The Time Eater hissed strangely at Chip then disappeared through a portal.

"Uh what's going on?" Light Gaia asked.

"You don't have to worry, see ya." The hero said before the hedgehogs went through.

* * *

Once they landed, Sonic turned to his normal self. They were in the area where the time is mixed up.

 ** _"I have enough of this!"_** The Time Eater (In his normal form) shouted before smashing the ground with his hands. The black hedgehog fell to his knees when he felt a painful yet a familiar headache in his head.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"B-Black D-D-Doom!" Then Black Doom himself floated down with his hand out.

"Wait, I thought that Shadow killed you?" Sonic questioned.

"Look out!" Silver pushed the blue hero out the way before a purple spear hits them. They looked to see the demon himself, Mephiles the dark.

"Nice to see you again, Silver." The demon greeted. The time traveler gulped but stand up.

"Let's finish what we started, shall we?" Silver as fire burns around his fists.

"S-Silver-" Coughing and gasping "Y-You'll die again!" Shadow shouted while on his side on the ground.

"I'll be fine." Then both of the demon and fire hedgehog rushed and fight each other. The blue hero looked at the Time Eater

"Go and f-fight him! W-We'll be f-fine!" The wounded black hedgehog demanded.

"Alright, be careful." Sonic said before running towards the time lord.

"You won't win." Black Doom said.

"W-We defeated all of you b-before. We will do the same treatment t-to you." Shadow said baring his fangs. Then the Biolizard roared as it comes to them.

"All of us?" The alien asked as the giant lizard is going to attack the helpless hedgehog.

~With Sonic~

The blue hero rushes to the Time Eater.

 ** _"Hello again, Sonic the hedgehog. I see that your dark side isn't in you anymore."_** The Time Eater commented.

 _"Konton where are you? I remembered you but how come you're not here?"_ Sonic thought but the dark side isn't there.

 ** _"Too bad that you all remembered in the end. But at least time is now in chaos to eat."_** The Time lord said.

"It won't like last time. This time, I WILL defeat you this time and you won't come back!" The blue blur said with determination.

 ** _"Oh really?"_** Sonic used a spin dash but the Time Eater punched him to the ground. The hero hold his mouth in pain

"Why did I have to get braces? Ow ow!" Some of the brackets fell off as his teeth bleeds. Sonic rushed and tried to punch the Time lord but got thrown back to the ground.

"How come this body doesn't fight?!" The hero rushed and try to kick him but the time lord grabbed the hero, crushing him. Sonic grinds his bleeding teeth while the hand crushes his body. He opens his now bloodshot eyes and try to breath while his muzzle is turning blue. Before he could be unconscious, the Time Eater let the hero breath but still capture him.

 ** _"This is very familiar in some way. But your friends were dead before fighting me the first time."_** Sonic opens his still bloodshot eyes while his ears rings. He sees the Biolizard beating the crap out of Shadow and hearing his screams of pain. And Silver had good shots on Mephiles but still struggling the fight with scratches and bleeding on some parts of his body.

"Guys..." The hero murmured with tears falling. The Time Eater let Sonic fall to the ground with the two other hedgehogs that was on the ground.

"Did we lose?" Silver asked weakly. Shadow coughed up blood on the ground and still having a headache

"A...As long that we're still alive, we'll still fight." Sonic said. The black hedgehog saw the Time Eater charging a beam towards them.

"Watch out!" Shadow got on top of them and the last thing they saw was a bright light.

The blue hero slowly opens his eyes to see that Mephiles was carrying him with Silver. He felt a burning pain on his leg and saw it had burn marks on his left leg. Sonic saw that Silver had burn marks on his arms and Nicole's screen was cracked. Black Doom was carrying Shadow which had burn marks on his back and was wincing in pain. They all stopped at the edge of a canyon and saw Dark Gaia himself at the bottom, waiting for his meal.

 ** _"Goodbye hedgehogs."_** Then Mephiles and Black doom threw them and they fall towards Dark Gaia's open mouth. The hedgehogs had rushes of their memories shown to them as they fall. Both Sonic and Silver saw the memories of their old and new lives. But Sonic saw 6 colorful gems inside the monster's mouth. The blue blur grabbed the green emerald then grabbed Shadow's hand

"Sonic, I like you but not like that." Shadow said with an annoyed look.

"No, all of the 6 chaos emeralds is inside Dark Gaia. Let's be Super like old times." Sonic smirked. Shadow smirked also

"Let's pay some revenge on these fuckers!"

"Wait! I can't go Super!" Silver shouted.

"You can. Just unlock your heart!" The three hedgehogs grabbed each other hands, spinning around before Dark Gaia swallows them whole.

 ** _"Time for my snack."_** The Time Eater stopped when he heard Dark Gaia screaming.

 ** _"What?!"_** Three golden strikes shot out of the monster and flying towards the sky. Super Sonic smirked while crossing his arms, Super Shadow crackles his knuckles with a smirk and Super Silver(Which has silver Super fur) had fireballs in his hands and smirking.

"I'll get Biolizard, Shadow will get Black Doom and Silver will get Mephiles. Does that sounds like a plan?" Super Sonic asked his Super team.

"Sounds like a solid plan." Super Shadow said.

"Good luck everyone." Super Silver said.

" **Agree, good luck to all of you.** " Nicole said with excitement in her voice. Super Sonic flew towards the giant lizard and hit the weak point. Super Shadow flew to Black Doom

"Shadow." Black Doom said.

"Father." Shadow said through his teeth then used chaos spear towards the alien. Super Silver powered up a giant fireball

"I'm an eternal flame baby!" The fireball hits Mephiles which some parts were melting.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly." The demon shot three spears towards the flaming hedgehog but got melted.

 _"For once I'm glad my second dad can use fire."_ Silver was in thought and didn't have time to dodge a powerful punch from Mephiles. That punch send him inside a bubble which turned him into the fat normal hedgehog.

"Oh not again!" Silver shouted.

" **Let's get out of this weird bubble.** " Nicole said that was on his back.

"Found you!" Mephiles was another fat normal hedgehog minus the mouth.

"Oh shit!" The fat golden hedgehogs runs but slowly with his tiny feet as Mephiles was behind him.

"You can't run from me forever!" The hedgehog demon shouted while panting.

"No!" Silver shouted with his tiny feet running slowly.

"Oh chaos!" Mephiles shouted while breathing.

They came out and ready to fight each other. Super Shadow used a spin dash towards the leader alien

"How typical." Black Doom threw a purple sphere at the hedgehog which sends him to a time portal. Super Shadow landed on a now broken cafe table.

"Fuck my back!" Shadow cursed while rubbing his sore back.

"Are you okay, old man?" He turned to see a younger Amy and her fox friend.

"As you know I'm in my 20's!" The black hedgehog flew to a portal

"20's!" Shadow shouted before leaving.

"What's with these weird hedgehogs lately?" Fiona asked.

"But that blue hedgehog was hot." Amy commented while blushing. Super Shadow went up to his alien father then round housed kicked him to the ground. While both Mephiles and Silver were fighting, the demon starting to glitch out

"W-What's going on?!" The crystal hedgehog questioned.

 ** _"Since you're failing me, I don't need a weakling."_** The Time Eater explained. Mephiles looked at the time monster with pure anger then said

"Fuck...You." The last thing to say before disappearing. Silver turned to see his father what looked like he's choking as his hands around his throat.

"Shadow! What's wrong?" The golden hedgehog asked, worried. The choking hedgehog only looked behind Silver to see Black doom with his hand out.

"What are you doing to him?" Silver asked the alien.

"Since we have the same blood, I can control him." Black doom explains as Shadow coughs now his muzzle turning blue.

"You gotta fight it!" The time traveler shouted.

" **You're strong enough to fight him!** " Nicole shouted with Silver. The black hedgehog saw a black sphere coming towards Silver. Shadow quickly got up and punched the sphere back to Black Doom, making him fall.

"Are you alright? Look at your hand." The ultimate life form looked to see that the back of the glove was burned. And his knuckles were bleeding through.

"I'll be fine." Shadow shrugged. The watch scanned the hedgehog's hand.

" **Your hand will heal in a week.** " Nicole informed.

"Good. Let's take care of business." Both Super hedgehogs walked towards Black Doom.

"Any last words?" Shadow asked the alien leader.

"Yes. My son...You have a brother." The black hedgehog's eyes widened and opened his mouth to only sneeze.

"Bless you." Both Silver and Black Doom said to be polite.

"Thank you. And I should care about that why?" Shadow asked with a chaos spear ready and Silver with fireballs in his hands. But Black Doom starting to glitch out like Mephiles.

 _ **"I'm surrounded by weaklings."**_ The Time Eater said.

"Shadow," Got Shadow's attention "Be a better father than me..." After that, the alien disappeared.

"I promise...Father." Shadow murmured. The two Super flew towards Sonic who finished Biolizard.

"We took care of Mephiles and Black Doom. Now all it's left is him." The Super hedgehogs looked to see the Time Eater escaping through a time portal.

"Get back here!" The three hedgehogs went through the portal to see that they were at the Arabian nights. Super Silver saw that both Aladdin and Abu were running away from the guards.

"Got ya." The time traveler picked up both the thief and chao off the ground.

"Pot hair? Is that you?" Aladdin questioned.

"Chao?" Abu questioned with a question mark above his head.

"Ya um long story." Silver dropped the two off at a roof of a house.

"Be careful with the law next time, okay?" The super hedgehog asked with a smile.

"Oh alright." The thief said with his arms crossed.

"I gotta go. See ya." They waved goodbye then Silver followed the team through another portal.

~In another time~

They were in outer space and outside the ARK.

"Where's that monster now?" Shadow asked. The black hedgehog saw the two other hedgehogs were looking inside the Ark. Inside was Shadow raising his hands up when G.U.N found him.

"W-We should go. Now!" The soldiers had the black hedgehog on his knees and put his hands behind his head.

"How come you're not fighting back?" Silver asked. They all heard a gun shot and try to not look at where that came from.

"I was going to die if I'd gone with Sonic. So what was the point of fighting?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed.

"You can't give up on life. I know that everything will go to shit on one point. Like finding out your girlfriend was cheating on you. But you've got a life for a reason so you gotta life whatever you got." Sonic explained. The ultimate life form looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad that I went with you two on this adventure." Shadow said.

"Well this adventure isn't over yet. Shall we kick some Time Eater's butt?" The hero asked with a smirk.

"Right!" Both Silver and Shadow shouted. They saw the Time Eater going through a portal so the three followed.

~In another time~

They all landed in the island where Tails lives.

"Fireball!" The fire hedgehog let out a fireball towards the Time Eater. But missed and burned a tree which spread.

"Oh no!" Silver shouted.

"Well that explains how the fire started." Sonic said remembering the fire. The time monster flew towards the fallen island

"I hope Knuckles isn't still there." Sonic looked down at the island to see Knuckles, still on the island.

"Fuck!" Little Knuckles looked up to see three flying golden hedgehogs and a purple monster.

"What the?" The Time Eater grabbed the whole island and threw it in the air.

"AAAHH!" Knuckles screamed as he was on the air and the island falling fast. Super Shadow grabbed the echidna and flew away.

"Don't worry kid, we're good." Shadow said to calm down Knuckles, who was punching on the hedgehog's chest. The ultimate life form put the echidna in a cave where the villagers are now to hide away from the fire.

"Be careful." Shadow said then leaved.

"What just happened?" Knuckles asked.

"Welcome to my world." Little Tails commented that was right next to the echidna kid.

~With the super hedgehogs~

All of the three was under the falling island and trying to slow it down.

"Shadow, use chaos control!" Sonic shouted with sweat.

"Right! Chaos control!" They all disappeared and the island was in the ocean safely.

"G...Great job guys." Silver said, breathed out.

 ** _"You don't a lot of time to stay Super."_** The Time Eater commented and he was right. The three hedgehogs were breathing heavily while sweating and trying to stay afloat.

"He's right...I don't think we'll have enough time to stay like this. I can't use another chaos control or I'll be unconscious." Shadow explained with sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Come on Sonic, think!" The blue hero murmured to himself.

 _"Sonic!"_ A familiar voice shouted in side his head.

 _"Konton?"_

 _"I'm sorry that I didn't show up earlier. Your new body didn't have chaos energy which how I was born."_ Konton explained.

 _"What's the plan to defeating this monster?"_ Sonic asked in his head.

 _"If we have so much power to fling us to him, I'll give you all of the negative all I have. This is our last chance."_ The dark side said in his head.

"Guys, I got a plan." The three huddled up and discussing the master plan.

"I think it'll work!" The time traveler said.

"It better!" The Time Eater watch them and very confused on what the plan. Silver got behind the two hedgehogs and let out a giant fireball and made them fly off. Silver returned to his normal form and falling towards the ocean below him.

"Good luck you guys!" The time traveler shouted before landing in the water. But luckily he can swim and watch the fight. Both of the still super hedgehogs were flying up fast with a giant fireball behind them.

"Hey Sonic," Shadow spoke.

"Ya?" Sonic asked. The black hedgehog let out chaos spears around Sonic which made Shadow turned to normal.

"Don't be an idiot, okay?" The ultimate life form smiled before falling towards the ocean.

"Gotcha. Ready Konton?" The hero asked his dark side.

 _"Ready! Absorb the chaos spears now!"_ Sonic grabbed all of the spears which burns at first when he felt them absorbing inside him.

 _"Got enough chaos energy. Let's do this!"_ Both of them scream as dark energy surrounds the hero's golden body. Sonic's eyes turned completely black but have red pupils as a giant dark orb was on his right hand.

 _ **"H-How did you get this much power?!"**_ The Time Eater shouted. Both Shadow and Silver were still in the ocean and watching the final blow.

 **"Cause. I'm. Made. Out. Of. Chaos. BITCH!"** The hero slams the orb on the monster as it screams in pain. After that, everything around them turned white.

* * *

( **Play "His Theme" piano cover from Undertale)**

The three normal hedgehogs looked around to be in a white area and has what looks to be clouds under their feet.

"Did you defeated it?" Silver asked.

"I think so." Sonic shrugged. Shadow looked ahead to see the chao form of the Time Eater slowly waking up.

"There he is!" Both Silver and Shadow rushed towards the chao to deliver the final blow. But a blue blur stood in front of the chao

"Sonic, what are you doing?" The time traveler asked.

"Move out of the way." The ultimate life form demanded.

"Could I talk to him for a minute?" Sonic asked.

"Say what?" Shadow questioned and so confused.

"Why? And how are you going to talk to a chao?" Silver asked.

"My new body learned all about the chao language." The blue hero explained.

"You forgot about the why question." Silver commented. Sonic stooped to the monster's level then said before clearing his voice.

"Chao chao chao chao chao?" (Translation: Why are you doing this?) Sonic asked.

 ** _"Chao chao chao."_** The Time Eater explained.

"He said that he's doing this because he's hungry." The hero translate.

"Ya for our blood and timelines!" Shadow shouted.

"Chao chao chao chao?" (Translation: Why are you hungry?) Sonic asked in the chao language.

 **"Chao chao chao chao chao chao..."** The chao explained.

"He said that he that he can't control his hunger..." The hero translate. Then The Time Eater explains the whole story.

"Before Mobius was created, him and Chip or Light Gaia used to be close friends. When the planet was created, he tried the food then he wanted more than he should. Soon he began eating everything like people and starting to go to something bigger: The whole timeline. Chip, Solaris and Lunaris banished him to the deepest part of space where no one won't find him. But of course Egghead found him and that other story has been told." Sonic translated the whole story.

Both of Shadow and Silver were silent, don't know what to do.

"How about taking it slow on the eating? We don't wanna do the whole banishment thing again?" Sonic asked with a chuckle. The chao looked at them to see: Lunaris right next to Shadow, Solaris right next to Silver and finally Light Gaia on Sonic's shoulder in spirit forms.

 **"Chao chao chao chao chao chao?"** The time monster asked so confused.

"Why am I nice to you? Because in the hero's code: Never take a being's life, even if they're dangerous. Everyone deserves a chance, even you." Sonic explains with a warm smile. The chao tackled into Sonic to the soft ground and burying his face into Sonic's chest as he bawls.

"Okay I'm so lost." Shadow said with his eyes half closed.

"Me too." Silver said with the same expression.

"There, there. Promise if you eat only food then you'll stay in Mobius and stay as a chao. Is that a deal?" The blue hero asked rubbing the chao's back.

 **"C-Chao C-C-Chao!"** The Time Eater stuttered over his tears.

"Good. Do you agree guys?" Sonic asked his two friends.

"I don't know about this. He killed us and put us in misery." Shadow commented.

"And how do you know if he's telling the truth or not?" Silver asked.

" **I scanned the Time Eater's heart to know if he's telling the truth. And everything he said was true.** " Nicole informed.

"He has a heart? Who knew." The time traveler commented.

"Can the Time Eater restore the timeline the way it was?" The black hedgehog asked with his arms crossed. The chao nodded

 **"Chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao."**

"He said yes but everyone will forget how this happened." Sonic translate. Both Shadow and Silver looked at each other then looked back at the hero.

"Alright, we'll give him a chance." Silver said with a smile.

"But if he starts to go berserk, we'll won't hesitate." Shadow said with a chaos spear in his hand, to show he's serious. The Time Eater nodded then get off of Sonic.

"Let's go back in the past." The hero commented with his arm out to the chao. The Time lord smiled softly and grabbed the hero's hand. Before everything turns to white.

 **The next chapter will up at May 2 and will be the last. Sorry if there might be grammar issues that I didn't look from proofreading. I'm not used to reading a chapter this long before. Thank you if you enjoyed this. Have a good day my peeps ;3**


	18. Chapter 18: The goodbye party

**I...Can't believe that this wonderful story is ending. Honestly all of you helped me get this far and helped me improved my writing skills. There were many terrible moments in my personal life but I know that I can't keep you guys waiting. If you have any questions in the reviews, I'll make another one for the Q and A and the facts about the story. But if you're wondering if there will be a sequel well I'm sorry but I won't make one. There will be a crossover with this story and another one of my projects, "Monsters Unleashed". But it'll take a long time for that to happen. Anyways, enjoy :3  
**

The three hedgehog opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Hey, my fur is back!" Silver said which he look around himself.

"I don't have those braces anymore!" Sonic said smiling with his teeth not bleeding anymore.

"Hey guys, do you know what we're standing on?" Shadow asked. They looked down to see that they're in the sky and sees Green Hill Zone under their feet.

"Nothing?"

"Exactly." Then they all fall as they scream bloody murder.

"Silver use your psychic powers to stop us!" Shadow shouted.

"Right!" The silver hedgehog used his telekinesis to slow down the fall. But Sonic landed first and both Shadow and Silver landed on him.

"Stop using me as a pillow!" The hero shouted.

( **Play Tongue tied by Grouplove :3)**

"Hey guys." The hedgehogs saw everyone and I mean everyone! All of Sonic's friends were staring at them confused but they shouted

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The three hedgehogs smiled then hugged each other with tears of joy.

"We did it!" Sonic shouted.

"We saved the timeline!" Shadow shouted.

"I can't believe we did it!" Silver shouted.

"Um...What's going on?" Tails asked. The hero rushed and hugged his buddy tightly.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Sonic said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" The young fox questioned.

"Wait, you're saying that you don't remember anything?" The blue hero asked.

"No?" Tails said unsure about this.

"I'm guessing that the Time Eater did erased everyone's memories to restore the timeline. But how come we still remember everything?" Silver questions.

"As long as everything is normal, that's important." Shadow said still smiling.

"Time Eater?" Knuckles questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Let's enjoy the party!"

"Happy Birthday." Vector said.

"Hey I thought you three was on a mission today?" The hero asked.

"It was a false mission. Apparently Vector doesn't know what's a prank call or not." Charmy said with a chuckle.

"Yep I didn't what's a-Hey!" The crocodile shouted at the bee kid. Espio sighed with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, mister Sonic!" Cream said with Cheese and have a flower crown in their hands.

"Hiya Cream, I thought you two were in summer camp." Sonic said with a cute smile.

"Someone got murdered so we got send home early." The little girl said with a smile.

"Chao!" Cheese said with a smile as well. The three hedgehogs had shocked faces to hear that.

"What. The. Fuck?" Shadow asked simple.

"Why are you here, Silver? I thought that you were on a time mission?" Silver looked to see Blaze with her friend Marine. The silver hedgehog rushed then hugged them with tears.

"Why the sad face, mate?" The young raccoon asked.

"Ya you're acting like you haven't seen us in forever." Blaze commented.

"It felt like it." The time traveler said wiping the tears and smiling at them. Shadow watched this and couldn't help but smile.

"I haven't seen you smiling in forever." The black hedgehog turned to see Rouge and Omega.

"I guessed it have been forever. But now for once, I'm truly happy with myself." Then the war robot hugs the hedgehog tightly.

 **"Rouge told me that when your friends are happy, you gotta hug them."** Omega explained.

"G...Good. Now can you let me go?" Shadow asked with a smile.

"Happy birthday Sonic!" The blue hedgehog looked to see Amy with her current outfit.

"Hey Ames." Sonic greeted before eating a chili dog.

"I decided to change my outfit. What do you think?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"It's cool." Sonic said, acting like this is the first time.

"Thanks! Here's your present." Amy pulled out the tarot card that had the ribbon around it.

"Without this card, I wouldn't fell in love with you. I trust you to take care of this." The pink hedgehog said with a smile.

"Don't worry, this time I'll protect it." Sonic promised before putting the card in his left glove.

"This time? What do you mean by that?" Amy questioned.

"Doesn't matter, let's enjoy this party!" The hero said with excitement.

~10 minutes later~

Sonic saw both Silver and Shadow talking to each other and laughing.

 _"They look like a real family...Family."_ Sonic thought then quick remembered his old family.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to some people real quick." The blue hedgehog informed everyone before leaving.

* * *

~With Sonic~

He arrived to a very familiar old house from his childhood.

"I hope they still living here after these years." Sonic said then knocked on the wooden door.

"Coming!" A older female voice shouted inside the house.

"It's now or never." The blue hedgehog murmured. A older Sasha opened the door and froze to see her son.

"Hey mom, it's been a while hasn't?" Sonic asked with a small smile. Sasha was quiet while looking at him.

"I know that you're angry at me for running away. All I wanted to do is protect you and dad from my enemies. But you can hate me if you want." Sonic fell to the grass when his mom hugged with with tears.

"Sans, come outside!" Sasha shouted with a smile. Sans came out and started crying.

"Sonic?!" The father rushed and hugged his son tightly with his wife.

"You two aren't mad at me?" The hero asked.

"Why should we be mad at our little hero?" His mother asked.

"We are so proud that you've grown up like this. We couldn't be more happy for you." The father said. Sonic then burst in tears then hugged them back.

"I promise to visit all of you more." The blue blur promised.

"You better. Next time don't wait in 10 years, okay?" Sans joked.

"Got it. Sorry but I better be going back to my friends now." Sonic said as he gets up.

"Okay but we got you a birthday present." Sasha pulled out a brand new brown neckerchief.

"Oh cool," Puts it around his neck "It suits me."

"You should go before it gets dark." The family hugged each other one more time before the parents go back to their house. Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder then turned.

"Oh hiya Konton! How was seeing the world?" Sonic asked his dark side. Konton was floating in front of him and look like a ghost so people won't see another Sonic.

"It was good but this world is boring after a while." The dark hedgehog explained his hands on his hips.

"Are you ready to come back? Cause I keep hearing your wolverines of hell in my head." Sonic said with a chuckle.

"Sorry about that. They're like that when they're hungry. But call me if you need me anytime." Konton placed his hand on the hero's head and disappear inside of Sonic. The hero started running through Green Hill Zone until he saw a very familiar chao with his hand out, wanting him to stop.

"Oh no I'm going to fall for this trick." Sonic said with his arms crossed. The chao shook his head.

 **"Chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao."** The Time Eater said in the chao language.

"Wait it's not a trick? And you're only here to give me a gift?" The hero asked. The chao nodded then took out a medal coin that has writing on the front and the back has the picture of the 7 chaos emeralds.

 **"Chao chao chao chao. Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao."** The Time Eater explained.

"Put this inside Nicole, if I want to see my future?" Sonic questions. The time chao pulled out a list of restaurants in Station Square.

"I see that you're keeping your promise." The blue hero said with a smirk. The Time Eater nodded and about to go to the first restaurant on the list.

"I want to answer two questions before you go." Sonic said and got the chao's attention.

"Number 1: You said that no one will remember this ever happen right? But how come Shadow, Silver and I remember everything?" The blue hedgehog questions.

 **"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao. Chao chao, chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao."** The Time Eater explains.

"You wanted all three of us to remember this event. After all, we're heroes and we should remember an adventure." Sonic translated. The chao nodded with a smile. ( **I made the choice of making the three hedgehogs remember everything because what the fuck was the point of this story if no one remembers anything?! So I really like this decision ^^)**

"My number 2 question: What if I don't like what I see in my future?" The blue hero questioned. The Time Eater flew to Sonic with a smile.

 **"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao."** The chao said.

"Just live on and let your future brings happiness. I'll remember that." Sonic said with a smile. The Time Eater waved goodbye before leaving and Sonic speed through the zone to the party.

~3 minutes later~

The hero saw all of the wisps around the area.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Sonic commented and laughed to see a bunch of the wisps hugging Shadow.

"Why are the wisps so attach to Shadow?" Amy asked with a chuckle.

"How should I know?" Shadow asked as Yacker pulls on his cheek and showing his fangs.

"Hey Shadow, should we tell everyone that we're well...Related?" Silver whispered to his father.

"Hmm not yet. We got a lot of time in our hands." The black hedgehog commented.

"Right now I think I'm sick of hearing about time." The time- I mean silver hedgehog commented with his eyes half closed and a cracked smile. Then a familiar laughter was heard from the sky.

"Egghead!" Sonic shouted with his usual smirk.

"Happy birthday, hedgehog! Cause it'll be your last!" Eggman shouted from his Eggmobile.

"And sorry we didn't get you a present." Orbot apologized.

"It's because the boss is cheap." Cubot said.

"Quiet you two!" The doctor shouted at his robots.

"Do you mind if I bring these two along?" The blue hero asked and pointing to both Shadow and Silver.

"Ya whatever." Eggman said with a shrug.

"Another fight already?" Shadow questioned.

"Well ya. I'm guessing you're getting older every minute." The hero said with a smirk. Shadow was about to say an insult but closes his mouth

"I'll let that slide for today. Because it's your birthday." The ultimate life form said with a smile. Silver was in front of them, all pumped up.

"Come on, let's get moving!" The silver hedgehog shouted with excitement.

" **Come on slowpokes!** " Nicole said with excitement in her robotic voice.

"Alright as long as you're not scared or anything." Shadow said as he was walking to his son.

"I'm not scared anymore. Cause you two taught me to be brave." Silver said with a smirk. Shadow smirked back.

"Good." The black hedgehog said with a thumbs up.

"Good luck on the fight." Tails said to Sonic.

"Thanks." The hero responded.

"And don't get yourselves get killed, okay?" Knuckles asked with a smile. The three hedgehogs looked at him when he said that and remembered how they died.

"Don't reminds us." Sonic said with his eyes half closed.

"Hey Sonic, I got you another gift." Amy said while blushing.

"What is it?" The blue hero asked. The pink hedgehog bite her lip while smiling.

"Close your eyes." Amy said and Sonic obeyed.

"I don't see why I have to close my eyes to see my gift." The blue hedgehog questions while his eyes are closed. A few moments later, a flash made Sonic opened his eyes to see Amy was about to kiss him.

"I put on the flash!" Sonic turned to see both Tails and Knuckles looked at them with a camera. The hero's quills arched with small black aura around him

"Give me that camera now!" Shadow pulled the angry hedgehog by the neckerchief

"Come on, we have a mission to do." The black hedgehog said while Sonic was trying to reach to the camera.

"So close." Amy whispered.

"It's okay miss Amy. You'll get it next time." Cream said with a cute smile.

"Am I forgotten or something?" Eggman asked and starting getting bored.

"Oops sorry. Let's go guys!" The three hedgehogs rushed in battle with warrior cries.

* * *

~11:55pm~

Sonic waved goodbye to all of his friends before running to his house. The hero borrowed Nicole from Silver just for tonight to see what the medal can do.

~11:59pm~

" **It's almost the end of your birthday.** " Nicole informed to Sonic who had the medal in his hand.

"I know and it was the best and weirdest birthday in my life. But next thing will be exciting. Are you ready?" The blue hero asked as he was about to insert the medal into Nicole.

" **Ready!** " The hedgehog nodded then insert the medal and it made a "clink" sound. Then a bright light appeared and what Sonic sees makes him smile widely.

 **~"Let's make Sonic's future great. For him and for every fan around the world."~**


	19. Chapter 19: The facts and confirmed

Hiya guys! Now this chapter will only about the facts so let's begin!

1: I got the idea of this story strangely at the carnival scene in chapter 17. I was listening to "Roller coasters" by Bleachers and made that scene. I thought that scene should be a full story.

2: This was going to be K+ and wasn't going to have blood or strong swearing. But since this is a fan-made I decided to make it T. Besides I have a lot of fun with Shadow swearing like a sailor XD

3: In chapter 7, Mephiles was originally was going to kill Silver in front of both Sonic and Shadow. And die without saying goodbye. But I changed that because all of you might not like that.

4: Nicole wasn't going to be in this story but since Sonic and Shadow will not know about time travel so I put her in.

5: Konton(Dark Sonic) wasn't going to return after chapter 12. I just thought about that chapter because the wolverines are basically Classic fans. But I decided that I don't want Dark Sonic fans be disappointed if Konton didn't show up.

6: I picked the negative thoughts to be wolverines because I watched Balto 2 and wolverines means fear. And would make sense that Sonic would be feared by negative thoughts.

7: Konton, the Werehog and the wolverines were all in Sonic's dark form. Konton serves as the body and chaos energy, the Werehog serves as Sonic's animal side and the wolverines are why Sonic's eyes are completely blank.

8: All of the chapters were going to be very short but with more ideas came up and made them longer.

9: I was going to ditch this idea because after Sonic failed, I have no fucking clue how would the Sonic team will meet again. Luckily I got the emerald solution.

10: All of chapter 6 was a Gravity falls reference. It was based off of Weirdmageddon 1. It's because Gravity falls was ending and I love the show so I did that as a tribute.

11: In chapter 17, that line "I'm an eternal flame baby!" was a reference from Steven Universe.

12: I made both Shadow and Silver related because I do like the idea about it.

13: In chapter 17, when Sonic told Shadow about living and the line "Like finding out that your girlfriend was cheating on you" was sadly a reference of what happened to me around that time. But I want to finish this for all of you X3

14: In chapter 13, the town called Lunaris was a reference from my other project "The future fighters"

15: I made Silver a scardy cat in the beginning because in the games he's kind of bland. So I made him interesting.

16: I was going to insert both Adventure 1 and 2 but I didn't have ideas for them.

17: I got the idea that the Time Eater going to be a chao from a rumor back when Sonic Runners was new. In the rumor was that Chaos was going to a chao then when it's gets power it turns into it's normal form. I did it to Time Eater.

18: This is the longest series I've written so far.

19: The ending was based off the ending of the Yo-Kai movie. It's currently in Subbed so you can check it out.

20: And finally I got the idea at May 2 2015. And I wanted to finish on the same date a year later.

* * *

Now there will be a sequel for this story and will be called "Race through the future" the story idea is based off the second installment of my own series(I'm working on) called "Shattered Malachite". Now it'll take a while since I just made it up a weeks ago and still new. So be patient. See all of you in the sequel and remember to make Sonic's future great ;3

~Miamccar~


End file.
